Préservant la lumière derrière le rouge
by Paulys
Summary: Annie Cresta est amoureuse de Finnick Odair, le charmant vainqueur prostitué au Capitole, non, pas amoureuse, obsédée. Après sa victoire, il l'a aidé a surmonter les maux de l'arène créant ainsi un lien par lequel la jeune fille voit justifié la réalisation de n'importe quel acte pour le préserver à ses cotés, même tuer…
1. Contexte

Avertissement: Les jeux de la faim et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cette histoire est la traduction du résultat d'un défi proposé par mon amie, Alphabetta, sur la réalisation d'une Annie yandere, donc une jeune fille si folle d'amour qu'elle est prête a tuer tout le monde pour avoir son amoureux.

* * *

 **Contexte:**

Après avoir gagné les jeux de la faim, Annie Cresta sombra dans la folie, elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus et commençait à souffrir d'anémie, jusqu'à ce que Finnick Odair est venu à elle pour l'aider à surmonter tous ces maux, tombant amoureux dans le procès. Un jour, par cause de la menace du Capitole le garçon, fut obligé de «mentir» sur son état mental, pour que qu'il ne fassent pas d'elle la prochaine séductrice du Capitole. Le problème, pour se réconcilier, après la découverte du mensonge, Finnick fut obligé de lui confesser la vérité de ses affaires à Annie. Initialement la jeune fille sembla le comprendre mais, ¿et si ce n'était pas ainsi? , ¿si elle était non seulement folle, mais aussi folle pour lui? Prête à tout, même l'abominable, pour l'avoir, ¿que se passerait t'il?


	2. Prologue: Rêves rouges

**Prologue: Rêves rouges**

* * *

Dès que je suis sortie victorieuse des jeux de la faim le rouge a envahi mon monde pour ne jamais en ressortir, il apparaît dans mes cauchemars, le rouge des tributs que j'ai déramé dans ma folie, tribus qui se vengent en déramant mon propre rouge, celui de Sean, mon partenaire de district, mort dans les jeux ou, parfois, ma lumière, Finnick Odair.

Lui m'aida à supporter le rouge, me submergeant dans le bleu mer de ses yeux plein d'amour. Me captivant avec sa beauté, son regard et sa voix. Il m'a soutenu quand personne ne l'a fait, m'aidant malgré mes réticences, toujours présent, toujours serviable, sauf les jours que l'on l'appelle du Capitole, nuits terribles pour moi.

Car, dès que je sais ce qui se cache derrière ces si habituels voyages, ce que lui font ses harpies,... Le rouge c'est multiplié dans ma tête, mais il n'est plus si sinistre, au contraire, c'est comme un chemin, la forme de préserver ma lumière.

C'est ainsi que, nuit après nuit, je rêve de déramer le sang de ses amants, écarter les obstacles de formes de plus en plus cruelles, jusqu'à ce que je réveille et vois que j'ai rien fait. Que ma lumière est toujours éloignée par divers couleurs et moi, condamnée à la solitude…

Je ne le supporte plus, le voir leur sourire par télévision me détruit. L'attendre nuit après nuit n'est pas suffisant, ni recevoir ses baisers et mots d'amour, à son arrivé, j'ai besoin de plus que cela.

J'ai besoin de me débarrasser d'elles, ça finira par l'aider, il ne devra plus partir et ainsi nous pourrons être ensemble pour toujours.

Et, pour cela, je dois juste réaliser mes rêves rouges.


	3. Chapitre 1: Perfection de cristal

**Chapitre 1: Perfection de cristal**

* * *

 _ **Annie Cresta.**_

Bleus.

Ses yeux sont bleus, mais pas profonds comme ceux de mon fiancé, mais d'un bleu céleste, encadrés par des longs cheveux, ondulés, couleur platine. Du bleu avec du blanc, étrange mélange.

Cashmere montre un sourire blanc aux caméras, ses dents brillent de bonheur. Sa peau est rose et, ça alors, elle en montre trop. Mais le public adore ça. Rose comme ses ongles, parfaitement limées. Et, finalement, sa robe est rouge, l'image d'une parfaite séductrice.

Parfaitement haïssante.

Dès que Finnick a accompli les quinze ans, je l'ai vu poser près de lui, à la télévision. L'enlaçant de toutes formes possibles, le caressant, chuchotant des mots à l'oreille, et même l'embrassant.

Au début, on disait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient un romance, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Finnick était quelque chose inaccessible pour moi. Mais, maintenant, que je l'ai entre mes mains, ça me rend malade.

.

L'appel a ma porte contribue à atténuer le rouge de ma tête. Je me lève en disant «j'y vais» sauvant l'appareil d'un essai de poignarde-ment. Devant la porte se situe Mags avec sa caractéristique combinaison de blanc, noir et gris. Le premier et le dernier sont dans ses cheveux, mélangés par la, longue et largement ondulé, chevelure. Et le second est dans ses habits et pupilles, entourés d'un brun foncé qui constitue ses iris.

– Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Ces jours deviennent un peu longs, ¿ne crois-tu pas? – Elle m'offre un sourire compréhensif et maternel. Avant de savoir la raison des voyages de Finnick, Mags essaya de m'aider, à ça place, mais je ne la laissa pas. Maintenant, j'accepte pendant qu'il n'est pas au district, ça me donne de la compagnie.

– Oui, je voulais te demander conseil pour l'anniversaire de Finnick, mais je ne sais même pas s'il va pouvoir y assister. – Je soupire et vais vers le bocal de Schwarz*, pour voir s'il va bien. C'est une poulpe, que j'ai adopté dès qu'un jour je l'ai trouvé collée à ma jambe, pendant que je nageait. L'enlever fut une pure odyssée, remplissant la zone de marques rouges avec ses ventouses, au début, mon idée était de le châtier, mais j'ai pas eu le courage de le sacrifier. Je l'ai appelé ainsi car mon styliste m'a dit que ça voulait dire noir, en une langue antique du monde avant Panem. Et puis, l'encre des poulpes est noire, j'ai toujours eu un fétiche pour les couleurs.

Je joue un peu avec lui, l'incitant à chasser mon doigt, je sais qu'il ne pourra pas rester ici pour toujours, je devrais le rendre à la mer. Même si, au Capitole, on m'a dit qu'ils pouvaient l'enfermer dans une cage submersible, quand il sera grand. C'est pas croyable la façon dont ils se mettent en quatre pour réaliser tous les caprices de leurs vainqueurs «adorés». Comme s'ils pouvaient justifier ainsi le mal qu'ils nous infligent.

– Mags, pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller au Capitole? Je sais ce qu'a dit Finnick de moi mais, ne puis-je pas les convaincre de que je vais mieux? Je… Ça me fait sentir mal qu'il doive affronter tout cela seul. – Demande-je. J'ai besoin de le voir et si je peux commencer à l'éloigner de Cashmere, encore mieux. Mags me regarde, surprise, pour, après, me donner une étreinte.

– Oh, ma chérie! Tu es si gentille. – dit-elle. – Quand Finnick posa ses yeux sur toi, j'ai su à l'instant que c'était une bonne décision. Tu veux lui donner une surprise pour son anniversaire, pas vrai? – J'acquiesce, j'y avais pas pensé mais c'est une bonne idée. – Mais, en vérité, je ne suis pas sûre de que ça te con… – Elle ne continue pas parce que je la coupe à l'instant.

–S'il te plaît! J'irais bien! Je ferais le possible pour ne pas me troubler!–Supplie-je, en prenant sa main, je sais que ma santé est délicate. J'ai eu des crises de folie dès la mort de Sean, avec des dénouements bons et mauvais pour moi même et ceux qui m'entourent. Mais je crois pouvoir la contrôler. J'ai déjà passé assez de temps sans me troubler, même si c'est grâce à elle et ma lumière. Les cauchemars sont toujours là, de même que le rouge, mais je ne me crois plus dangereuse pour ceux que j'aime. Ceux que je déteste, là, c'est une autre histoire…

–D'accord. – cède la femme et je dois faire le possible pour ne pas sourire satisfaite. – J'appellerai le Capitole et verrai que puis-je faire. C'est probable qu'ils disent non, mais, comme je dis toujours, il ne faut jamais perdre espoir. Tu as toujours un évènement pour montrer le visage que tu veux au Capitole. – Ses derniers mots me provoquent une grimace, je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas dit avec cette intention, je le vois dans son visage. Mais je ne peux pas éviter de penser au rouge que j'ai versé dans l'arène, à ce moment je n'étais pas consciente de moi même. J'avais perdu mon partenaire de district et, sans l'avertir, la tête, je ne voulais que tuer en signe de vengeance. J'avertis pas le perdue que j'étais que temps après.

Mais je doute bien que les familles des tribus acceptent cela en consolation.

Et, tout à coup, je sens le rouge envahir ma tête, remémorer cela n'est pas bon, bien sur que non. Mais c'est que, malgré le fait que j'essaye de m'isoler, me réfugiant dans le bonheur qui m'entoure, je ne peux pas échapper à la conclusion de que Sean à raison.

Le Capitole n'existe que pour nous manipuler vers la destruction.

Et, maudit soit il!, il le fait vraiment bien.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

Les flash des caméras deviennent aveuglants pour ma vue. Je m'oblige à sourire parce que je sais qu'on m'observe. Mais, à la fin de la séance de photos, je peux assurer, par l'expression de ma partenaire, que les deux sommes soulagés de pouvoir voir clair.

–Peux-tu croire que, après tout ce temps, il payent encore pour nous voir ensemble?–Demande Cashmere, s'installant sur un banc, dès qu'on nous laisse seuls.

– Bien sur, mon visage le vaut. – Je fait un clin d'œil en sa direction et elle me regarde, offensée, avant de dire.

– Tu oublies que j'étais aussi dans la photo, beauté. La caméra m'aime. – Elle m'envoie un baiser qui me fait rire. Je dois avouer qu'on s'entend bien. Nous sommes les partenaires qu'on n'avait jamais penser être.

Quand j'ai connu celle que, contre tous les pronostics, devenu une des premières vainqueurs de district en années consécutives, j'avais une opinion bien différente d'elle. Entêté d'elle dès le même moment où elle est devenu vainqueur, ce fut une grande déception la voir embrasser le Capitole comme son sauveur, s'entourant d'eux même dans la nuit.

Elle me dégoûta tant que quand, après ma Tour de la Victoire, quand tout paraissait tomber pour moi, elle m'appela pour m'offrir de l'aide, m'avouant la vérité cachée derrière ses travaux, je me suis senti horriblement mal. Je l'avais méprisé, parlé mal d'elle à ses arrières, la tâchant de simple nymphomane obscène. Quand, en réalité, elle est quelqu'un d'autre derrière cette mascarade de parfaite carrière qu'on l'oblige à montrer. Une femme qui souffre malgré tous les défauts qu'elle a.

Dès ce moment on s'est approché, ma première fois fut avec elle car je me suis nié a le faire avec la première femme qu'on m'a vendue et, indirectement, la coupable de ce qui c'est passé avec mes parents. Et je ne puis-je que la remercier. Patiente, délicate, raisonnable malgré son arrogance et narcissisme. Ce n'était qu'une carrière positionné dans un piédestal par les personnes moins convenables, qui l'ont fait tomber au meilleur moment. Quelqu'un qui, au contraire de ma personne, crut la fantaisie que racontait le Capitole aux masses.

J'ai connu des personnes ainsi à mon district. Encore maintenant il y en a qui se nient à voir la réalité. Après cela j'ai pu la comprendre et, à un moment, j'étais amoureux d'elle.

Mais une liaison comme la nôtre, autorisée par et pour les caméras, était condamnée dès le début. Je le su dans son regard, comment, au fil du temps, commençait à la fatiguer se laisser guider. Son amour disparu de la même façon qu'apparut et de celui-ci il resta que notre rôle au Capitole.

Tout le monde pleurait quand on nous a permit annoncer la fin. Je me souviens encore de leur hypocrisie. Non seulement ils nous avaient permis de nous lier et rompre quand, exclusivement, ça leur convenait, mais, aussi, n'avaient pas conçu de l'exclusivité que méritait notre romance. Cashmere ne vit que quelques mois sans qu'ils l'achètent, le Capitole la réclama. Nous achetant à nous deux, payant pour nous voir nous lier, les exciter et, même, aux semaines finales du romance, faisant des trios ou liaisons à quatre.

Si c'est la façon adéquate de nommer cela.

Le bon de ce qu'on a subit c'est qu'on a renaît plus forts, pas ensembles mais comme même unis. Cashmere devenu une de mes meilleures amies, une chose que j'ai jamais imaginé qu'il se passera avec une des «femmes conscientisées» du Capitole.

.

– En faite, comment ça va avec ton vainqueur? On ma commenté qu'ils voulaient même te réaliser une fête d'anniversaire au Capitole. Ça doit être dure pour elle. – Je grimace, combien de fois encore vont ils me priver de fêter que j'ai un an de plus au district?! D'habitude ça ne m'importe pas où passer les fêtes du district, je sais qu'on ne veut pas de moi là-bas. Mais, cette fois, après la victoire d'Annie tout changea, je senti qu'enfin j'avais une raison pour revenir après la mort de mes parents. L'aider est le mieux que j'ai pu faire. Cela ma donné l'opportunité d'être avec elle comme je voulais. Je me souviens encore de quand elle commença a m'intéresser plus que d'habitude. Je la trouvait tout le temps en m'observant à l'académie, beaucoup de filles commencèrent a le faire du moment où mon corps se développa, à mes quatorze ans. Ce fut très amusant avoir autant de yeux sur ma personne, si jeune, ce qui ne m'amusa plus, fut la façon de me regarder du Capitole, au moment donné.

À cette époque Annie était presque insignifiante, je regrettait son amitié, de même que celle de Sean. La célébrité et ce que fit le Capitole de moi m'éloignèrent de tous ce que j'aimai. Mais ce ne fut que, beaucoup de temps après, que j'ai commencé a la regarder de manière différente, prêtant attention à la façon dont elle voulait me capter. Et, même ainsi, j'ai dû voir ce garçon, je crois qu'il s'appelait Nathaniel, se confesser à l'académie pour savoir que ce je que j'éprouvai pour elle était de l'amour. évidemment, elle ne lui a jamais correspondu, mais dès ce moment je lui ais prêté plus d'attention.

– Assez bien, Annie est plus forte de ce qu'elle apparente. Elle le supporte mieux dès qu'elle le sait tout. D'ailleurs les choses sont plus faciles maintenant, mais j'aimerai la voir plus. – Je soupire pendant que Cashmere sourit, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle aime me voir amoureux, peut être parce que, dès notre rupture personne lui permit de vivre l'amour, et, par conséquence, elle aime le voir dans mes yeux. Elle a toujours dit aimer me voir heureux, moi aussi aussi j'aimerais la voir ainsi, mais je sais que, vu la façon dont on nous traite, de même qu'avec les autres vainqueurs, c'est impossible.

J'observe l'horizon tandis que sa main se pose sur la mienne en essayant de me soutenir, comme elle a fait dès qu'on c'est connu. Pour ma part je regarde les personne du Capitole, dès le centre commercial où on est. Les couloirs de Great Mall* sont plein, même à des heures si tardives, les personnes sont si entretenues avec leurs derniers achats qu'ils ont laissé de nous regarder. C'est une bonne chose qui permet de me détendre.

– Tu sais, c'est curieux, nous avons une richesse presque identique à celle de tous ces gens et, même ainsi on ne se permet pas d'en profiter. Remémorant que tout cela et en gage de sang et mort. – Commente-je, baissant la tête, elle acquiesce doucement.

– Quand j'étais plus jeune je les enviai, ils avaient tout à ses pieds, même les district. Mais, maintenant, il ne me donnent que de la peine.

– Comme nous. – Je souris un peu. – Au Capitole, l'académie, quelque zone des districts même on nous voit comme des héros, un symbole de perfection. Mais, s'ils s'arrêtèrent à réfléchir, analyser...–Je baisse la tête, incapable de trouver la meilleure façon de finir la phrase. Moi, qui présume tout le temps de force je ne peux pas me permettre prononcer ces mots, qu'elle prononce.

– Ils verraient que tout cela est trop fragile. Qu'il n'a rien de parfait. – J'acquiesce pendant qu'elle se lève. – Bon. – Elle accommode un de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille avec élégance. – Je ferais mieux de retourner à ma chambre, j'ai encore des rendez-vous cette nuit ¡Bonne chance, Finnick!

– ¡Bonne chance!–Je lui rends les mots pendant qu'elle se fond entre la foule, et soupire. Cashmere a raison, le Capitole, notre vie, tout ce sens si fragile…

Mais, au fond, celui qui se sent plus fragile c'est moi même, me laissant amener par eux. Permettant qu'ils fassent de moi tout ce qu'ils veulent pour ne perdre plus personne...

J'essaie de ne pas l'être, apparenter de la force pour Annie et moi même, évitant ces moments, aussi diurnes que nocturnes où je me sens comme si je fût de cristal. Ce n'est pas bon, c'est pas adéquat, ni raisonnable.

Et je finis par me demander si Annie ne sens pas la même chose au district. Si elle ne s'est jamais demandé si c'était bien d'être si manipulable, si facile de détruire malgré la perfection extérieure. Une perfection qui n'est qu'une illusion.

* * *

.

*Schwarz veut dire noir en allemand, tandis que Great Mall est une zone du Capitole pleine de marchés et centre commerciaux, en plus de casinos, qu'inventa mon amie Alphabetta, le reste est facile a saisir. :D


	4. Chapitre 2: Ce n'est pas si facile

**Chapitre 2: Ce n'est pas si facile.**

* * *

 ** _Annie Cresta._**

Jaune.

La lumière qui me donne la bienvenue à cette boîte de nuit est jaune et brillante. Je dois me protéger les yeux pour ne pas finir aveugle. Le Capitole est si étrange, trop illuminé et brillant, mais, surtout, trop excentrique. Même si, la première fois que je l'ai vu, par un des écran de l'académie de mon district, le terme qui occupa le plus mon esprit fut incroyable. Mais pas dans le bon sens, au contraire.

Incroyablement ridicule.

Je suis arrivée avec le temps juste, convaincre le président ne fut pas du tout facile pour Mags, elle a failli ne pas arriver. D'ailleurs j'étais déjà prête pour tout commencer à ma Tour de la Victoire, mais j'ignorais comment parler seule à seule avec Cashmere, ayant toute l'attention sur ma personne. Finalement, la vieille femme obtint une concession grâce à l'excuse de qu'elle essayait de me préparer pour que je puisse réaliser ma Tour de la Victoire sans d'incidents.

Comme si mon état puisse se soigner avec un peu de thérapie.

Après m'avoir habitué à l'intensité des lumières, je regarde la salle à la recherche de mon objectif. La femme vainqueur blonde danse avec un homme qui à l'air d'avoir quarante ans. Je secoue la tête, il paraît que Finnick n'est pas la seule personne à danser avec tout les monde aux fêtes. La question serait si elle aussi le fait obligée.

J'essaie de me fondre dans la foule sans m'ôter ma cape obscure, la première chose que j'ai fait en arrivant fut échapper à ma responsable, par chance, son âge me permit d'attendre à qu'elle aille se reposer tôt. Après je me suis couverte pour ne pas être reconnue. Je sais que le Capitole n'ai pas intéressé pas moi durant le temps que perdure ce mensonge de que suis folle, mais, étant donné la facilité de transmission des rumeurs par ici, je ne peux pas me permettre qu'on sache de ma présence, avant mon fiancé. Ils ne me laisseraient pas lui approcher.

.

Quand j'arrive Cashmere a fini de danser et fut chercher une boisson, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir rendez-vous avec cet homme, car il ne l'attend pas. Je me situe à son côté et lui parle.

– Pardonnez moi, Cashmere Shine?– Elle se retourne, laissant noter sa lassitude au visage. – Je suis Annie Cresta et voudrais parler d'un sujet important avec toi. – Je lève mon visage et mets la mais dans mon grand sac caressant la poignée du couteau que j'ai emmené pour réaliser mon objectif, entre autres utis. Maintenant son visage arbore une expression de surprise. Elle regarde autour d'elle et, avant que j'ai eu le temps de prévoir quoi que ce soit, m'amène au toilettes des filles. Par chance il n'y a personne à l'intérieur.

– Es-tu folle? Tu ne peux pas te présenter comme ça au Capitole, quelqu'un pourrait te reconnaître. – Je ris en éloignant ma main de l'arme il vaut mieux que non.

– Pour l'instant ils ne l'ont pas fait. – Je présume en enlevant ma capuche. Elle soupire.

– Par chance ton manque de style est une bonne mascarade pour les idiots que nous adorent. Personne espère voir la grande Annie Cresta vêtue comme une vagabonde, ou si? – Je suis sur le point de changer d'idée et lui donner un coup de couteau à l'endroit moins indiqué, quand elle adopte une attitude plus raisonnable et dit. – Et bien? De quoi voulais tu parler?

– De Finnick. – Réponds-je timidement. – Je veux que tu t'éloignes de lui.– Ordonne-je, la première fois que l'ai vue si collée à lui j'ai voulu la tuer, je continue à le vouloir mais, en ce temps, j'ai réfléchi. La femme est peut être détestable mais c'est un vainqueur, je ne peux la tuer sans armer de scandale. Et si cela se produit je ne pourrais pas éliminer mes autres rivaux. Je dois faire preuve d'astuce.

Cashmere rit.

– Et cela pourquoi? – Se moque t'elle. – Nous sommes amis, tu ne peux pas nous séparer par simple caprice. – Mais est-il possible? Elle se croit qui celle-là? Ce n'est pas un caprice. C'est mon petit ami, il doit être avec moi.

– C'est par cette cause que je te le demande. Je… Je suis la fiancée de Finnick Odair. Je dois être avec lui et ne supporte pas de le voir avec d'autre filles. Je suis venu parler avec toi parce que j'estime votre amitié, mais si tu obstines. – Son rire strident m'empêche de réagir.

– Oh ! Je comprend, tu es jalouse. – Affirme t'elle souriante. – Finnick n'en sait rien mais t'es jalouse. – Répète t'elle en riant. – Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je n'ai rien à chercher de lui. Je n'essaye que de l'aider, la vie d'un vainqueur convoitée et dure, sais tu? On a tous besoin de quelqu'un qui nous comprends pour survivre. – A chaque mot je suis plus confuse vraiment ne veux pas t'elle…? –Je ne prétends pas te mépriser, mais juste regarde toi. Comment prétends-tu qu'ils te laissent le voir en cet état? Ressemblant à tout sauf un vainqueur digne de ce nom. Tu devrais soigner ton apparence. – Maintenant elle apparent vouloir me conseiller. – Et aussi tes manières, personne te croirait saine d'esprit si tu les aborde comme ça. – Je souris.

– Elle ne doivent pas me croire saine si je les tues toutes. – Ma main assit mon couteau et je le sort, malgré son regard insouciant, quand elle rit à nouveau et dit:

– Elles ne te laisseront pas approcher si elles te voient vraiment folle. Ni ceux qui dominent revenir au Capitole, tant qu'on y est. Je pourrais crier, un seul son et tu seras prise par les pacificateurs. Ils ne te laisseraient même pas faire tes adieux à Finnick, car il ne sait rien de ta présence. Tu joues a un jeu très dangereux, Annie. – Me prévient-elle en c'est ainsi qu'elle m'arrête.

– D'accord. – Octroie-je, sans lâcher l'arme. – Et en quoi cela te regarde?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, en tant qu'amie je ne veux qu'aider Finnick et, comme tu me laisse pas rester à ses côtés comme soutien je devrais te conseiller. Finnick serait triste si le Capitole ne le laissait jamais te voir. Et ils pourraient le faire si ils te considèrent dangereuse.– Explique t'elle avec plus de prudence. – Je m'oblige à tout lâcher, elle à raison.

– Alors, que me proposes-tu, diva du Capitole?–Un rire est la réponse que je reçois jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche et prends mes cheuveux.

– Pour l'instant rien qu'un changement d'image. En ce moment même ton fiancé profite d'une _agréable_ fête d'anniversaire avec Thalía. – M'explique t'elle avec un sourire, j'acquiesce. Thalía est le nom de ma rivale, la fille qui m'a enlevé l'opportunité d'offrir un anniversaire que Finnick n'oublierait pas. – Nous avons du temps jusqu'à ce qu'il doive l'amener à la chambre pour terminer la nuit. Viens avec moi.

Elle prend mon arme et me la donne en me faisant un geste de silence. Je décide de cèder et la suivre, la rangeant à nouveau, vaincue mais jamais rendue. Je ne peux pas la contredire maintenant, si je le fais je perdrais l'opportunité d'éliminer Thalía. Et alors je ne pourrais pas aider Finnick.

* * *

.

 ** _Finnick Odair._**

C'est dur de croire que la nuit vient de tomber, et je suis encore là, dans ce restaurant, avec elle.

Thalía se colle à moi comme une sangsue. C'est une odieuse fille de vingt ans, cheveux longs frisés et yeux dorés.

– Le sens-tu, Finnick? – Me demande t'elle en prenant ma main pour la poser sur ses seins. Je l'observe confus, qu'est ce que je suis sensé sentir?

Dérangé, elle fait un arc avec son cerne.

– Qu'est qui te passe? Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas? C'est évident que je n'ai pas de soutien gorge. – Je fais une grimace et éloigne ma main d'elle, le problème n'est pas qu'elle soit bien montée ou pas. Mais que je me sens un peu lassé cette nuit. Et elle… Elle paraît absente, elle a beaucoup bu pendant qu'elle fêtait que son amant préféré avait un ans de plus.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, Thalía. – J'essaye de rire, mais, au pire moment elle m'attrape par le bras.

– N'oses pas t'éloigner!– M'ordonne t'elle. – Ce n'est pas encore fini!–Son ton autoritaire m'énerve mais je ne peux rien y faire. Dès qu'on c'est connu, pendant les jeux d'Annie, cela a toujours été ainsi. Elle était une jeune fille privilégié, habituée à avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Même un post de juge aux jeux et moi même…

Tout commença pendant les Soixante Dixièmes Jeux de la Faim, quand mon vieil meilleur ami, et une des personne que j'appréciais le plus, a été élu, juste après le volontariat d'Annie Cresta.

Elle s'est présentée à mon arrivée au Capitole, juste un juge initié intéressée par moi même. Je pourrais dire qu'elle m'a surpris mais ce n'était pas la première à ce poste. J'ai eu des amants de tous les postes et âges, rien ne me surprend, comme à mes débuts. Le problème fut qu'à ce moment, après mon premier et inutile essai de que mon vieil meilleur ami me fasse attention comme mentor, j'étais trop tendu. Autant que quand cette femme de pose prétentieuse m'aborda essayant, comme beaucoup d'autres, de me séduire, pour que je lui concède un moment, je me suis nié, avec l'excuse de préparer mes tributs.

Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment là j'ignorais son poste et pouvoir. Je l'ai su trop tard, quand elle m'acheta comme cadeau extra pour son initiation. Et, en plus, pour compenser mon comportement de ce jour là le président lui avait promis le bénéfice de m'avoir plus d'une nuit, si elle trouvait la façon de me retenir. Elle l'a fait, et très bien d'ailleurs.

Nôtre relation commença de la pire manière et la tension continue. Elle s'est passé tous les jeux en utilisant la vie de Sean et Annie comme gage de mes services. Profitant du fait que j'étais incapable de choisir un d'eux comme survivant. À chaque fois que je m'écartais de son chemin, peu importe la forme, elle me menaçait de tuer l'un d'entre eux. Transformant la situation en une prolongation du jeu qu'est devenue ma vie du moment même que je suis sorti vainqueur des Soixante cinquièmes Jeux de la Faim. Ce n'est pas comme même la dernière femme à oser le faire, mais toutefois la plus maligne.

Mais, qu'elle sache me manipuler comme personne ne l'a fait, sauf peut-être le président, ne signifie pas que je perde tout le temps à ces jeux. Ce fut amusant la façon dont les faits se déroulèrent à mon avantage. Sean Kingsley, cet ami que je ne croyais ne jamais récupérer me donna la solution qui m'aida non seulement avec cette femme, mais aussi à supporter ma situation jusqu'au jour même.

Ce fut à mon ultime essai de qu'il me prête attention. Dès le moment que, par ma faute, on a laissé d'être amis, le garçon était très froid avec moi. Cela me blessait mais je n'y pouvais rien y faire. Dès que j'ai perdu mes parents, suite à ma première négative d'exercer de compagnie, j'ai su que n'importe qu'elle personne proche à moi était une possible victime. Un seul erreur et je pouvais tout perdre. Ainsi que j'entrepris la dure corvée de m'éloigner de tous les amis que j'avais. Cela m'aida pas beaucoup car ils continuaient de m'inquiéter mais je me suis senti mieux au moment de faire ce que j'ai fait juste après: accepter.

Quelque chose que je doute bien de réussir si lui et moi continuaient d'être amis. Quand Sean fut choisi je profita pour être son mentor, car avec lui je croyais savoir comment me comporter. Je connaissais son caractère colérique et impulsif de toujours, se serait quelque chose de facile à contrôler, tandis que Annie…

J'ai simplement laissé de savoir agir en sa présence, dès le moment que j'ai su de mon amour pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas faire beaucoup de toute manière, le Capitole ne pouvait pas le savoir, ils l'élimineraient en un rien de temps. Pendant que lui avait une grande opportunité s'il acceptait de modérer son caractère rebelle. En réalité ils avaient tous les deux une opportunité, car j'avais accordé un plan avec Mags pour chacun d'eux. Mais la situation vira au cauchemar car Sean passait ses journées d'entraînement à m'ignorer, pire qu'au district même, et Annie n'arrivait pas non plus à sympathiser avec les autres carrières.

.

 _–Tu sais? Tu pourrais quand même faire un effort pour oublier. Ceci n'est pas du tout facile pour moi, non plus._ – Luis dis-je, lassé. Le garçon roux d'un âge de moins que moi se retourna, lâchant lentement la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

– _Bien sur, car maintenant tu souffres beaucoup pas vrai?_ –Ironise t'il souriant d'une forme pas du tout agréable.– _Sincèrement Fin, ne me fais pas rire._ – Je me rappelle avoir grimacé en entendant la façon hostile dont il prononçait le nom par lequel Annie et lui m'appelaient quand était encore amis.

– _Je ne prétends pas le faire, c'est juste que tu n'as aucune idée de la vérité._

– _Et on dirait que je ne la saurais même pas avant de mourir. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est cruel, comme même?_ – Il continua de sourire de cette manière que je commençais à haïr, montrant que malgré le temps, son étrange contraste de manipulation et impulsivité, qui lui permettait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait au district n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Je ne répondis pas.

– _Tu as raison, je pourrais le faire._ –Avoua t'il, après quelque temps. – _Oublier tout ce que je te vois faire à la télévision, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tu m'a trop déçu, Finnick, et pas seulement en acceptant, j'aurais dû l'imaginer vu ce qu'il s'est passé._ – La dernière phrase ne fut qu'un murmure qui impressionnat, même si Sean a toujours été un garçon trop intuitif pour sa sécurité, je n'ai jamais imaginé à quel point il soupçonnait des trucs du Capitole. – _Mais parce que tu n'as même pas essayé d'en tirer un simple bénéfice. Tu pourrais obtenir tout ce que tu veules de ces personnes!_

Tout ce que je veule, c'était quelque chose à laquelle je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'à ce qu'il le dise. Ce que pourrait me donner le Capitole. Bien sur qu'ils me donnaient des choses, en plus de l'argent que recevait le président, je trouvais toujours un cadeau sous la couette, ou offrit par qui avait été mon amant cette nuit là. D'habitude c'était des bijoux, argent, voyages, ou même possessions qui ne m'intéressaient pas. Des détails que je devais remercier avec des baisers et caresses, au lieu de les jeter à la poubelle, comme je le désirait. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je pensai à quelque chose que je veule. Une aide, un avantage, n'importe quelque chose que je puisse utiliser maintenant ou après.

.

C'est ainsi qu'est née ma technique de dérober des secrets en échange de mes services. Thalía fut la première à m'en offrir, mais vu son poste aux jeux c'était plutôt des aides pour que mes tribus puissent survivre. Mais, avoir cela, étant donné la façon dont elle me contraignait, me faisait sentir mieux…

C'était un avantage, quelque chose que je pouvais obtenir d'elle si je m'éffortait. J'éssaya de la manipuler à volonté et, d'une certaine forme, j'ai réussi, parce qu'Annie est sortie de l'arène. Mais ce qui lui est passé après me montra que j'avais beaucoup à apprendre.

Les conséquences des Jeux de La Faim ne sont bonnes pour personne, mais je ne peux pas éviter la sensation de qu'elles furent pire pour la fille. Parce que elle refusa l'aide de tous et, ainsi, resta seule, ou l'aurait fait si je n'avait pas été avec elle.

Et, maintenant elle est encore seule, en ce jour si spécial pour moi, par cause de ceux qui me retiennent ici. C'est peut être à cause de cela que je suis si absent avec Thalía, parce que je pense à Annie.

Je la pousse doucement, montrant ainsi mon envie de finir le rendez-vous au plus vite. Mais elle est capricieuse et insiste pour que je l'emmène à la chambre, comme promis, que j'ai beaucoup à lui payer. J'ignore mon envie de la tuer et accepte, de toute façon c'est inévitable.

– Les étoiles brillent beaucouuuuup. – Elle cligne des yeux, pendant qu'elle se laisse amener par ma main qui la sauve de trébucher. Je ne luis parle pas, elle non plus, se limitant a m'enlacer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je ne dis rien, je suis trop habitué à ces réactions. Quand nous arrivons elle à l'air plus énergique et directe, très émotionnée même. Je lui montre un petit sourire, comme si cette attitude m'amusait, quand j'ai l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un marcher dans les couloirs. Et je me détiens.

– Ne t'arrête pas! On est en train de s'amuser, pas vrai? – M'interroge t'elle, je compose un de mes meilleurs sourires mais n'ai pas l'occasion de répondre…

Parce que je la voie.

– Annie? –Arrives-je à demander. Je suis sûr que c'est elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Elle ne devraient pas être en train de m'attendre au district quatre ?


	5. Chapitre 3: Du rouge sur du rose

**Chapitre 3: Du rouge sur du rose.**

* * *

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Rose.

Les cheveux de la femme qui enlace mon Finnick par le bras sont rose fuchsia, longs et bouclés. Ils adornent un visage qui pourrait être fait de porcelaine. Des cheveux roses et yeux couleur dorée qui lui apportent une image innocente et mystique, comme sa robe courte de style romantique, rose foncée comme le vin et manches de dentelle transparente. C'est tout ce que porte Thalía Rivens cette nuit.

Je l'inspecte du regard, Cashmere dit qu'on ne peut pas nier son style, moi je ne comprends pas bien mais crois qu'elle à l'air jolie. Malheureusement, ça à l'air aussi d'être son unique qualité.

– ¡Finnick! – Je croise mes mains sur ma poitrine jouant mon rôle. Cette fois je suis dotée d'une apparence plus acceptable, grâce a l'aide du vainqueur féminin _plus attirante_ du Capitole. Qui m'a doté d'une robe rose pastel faite pour porter à la maison et gants de la même couleur. – Je voulais te donner une petite surprise pour ton anniversaire. – Je souris d'une façon si adorable et innocente que son visage se change en un doux sourire. Il est si charmant comme toujours.

– Je vois. – Dit-il et, par son expression, je déduit qu'il n'est pas sûr de quoi faire. – Annie... – Il prononce mon nom, mais n'arrive à rien de plus, car la jeune fille l'interrompt.

–Mon vainqueur! – Exclame t'elle, parlant comme si elle avait des problèmes pour me reconnaître. – Tu ne devrais pas être ici! – Mon vainqueur?, mais elle se prend pour qui elle? Et pourquoi me donne t'elle d'ordres déjà?

– Thalía. – Mon fiancé lui reproche, prétendant être délicat. –Pourrais-tu ne pas la traiter comme-ça? Annie ne savait pas de mon rendez-vous avec toi. Elle prétendait simplement me donner une surprise. – Il sourit m'excusant lui faisant sentir mal. Comme j'ai réussi à me reprendre je décide intervenir.

–Thalía Rivens? – Interroge-je, timide la faisant se tourner vers moi, en acquiesçant. – Je voulais te connaître! On m'a dit que c'est grâce à toi que ce jour… Je… –Les images de l'inondation que soufra l'arène envahirent ma tête. Du bleu, c'était la couleur de cette rivière. Du bleu cristallin partout. – Que tu m'as sauvée.

Enfin, j'ai complété la phrase, vaincu mes démons intérieurs grâce à… Le désir de tuer.

Oui, ça doit être cela.

– En réalité ce n'est pas exactement…

– Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé. – Elle l'interrompt sans le moindre remord, me donnant envie de la gifler. –Moi aussi je voulais parler avec toi. Mais il m'a dit que tu étais folle. –Elle lui lance un regard noir. – Quelque chose qu'on dirait pas, en faite. Tu essais de faire quoi, Fin?

–Ne l'appelles pas comme ça! Il n'y que moi qui a le droit de..! – J'explose, me taisant avant d'en dire trop. Ceci est plus compliqué de ce que j'ai imaginé. Me retenir avec quelqu'un si insolent. Elle me regarde avec suffisance.

–De quoi? Allez, termines ta phrase!–Je baisse la tête, faisant semblant d'être soumise. Cashmere m'a dit que la meilleure attitude vers cette fille gâtée c'est lui donner ce qu'elle veut. – Qu'importe, je voudrais converser avec toi.

– Oui. – Murmures-je, sans bouger, elle soupire exaspérée.

– Pas ici! – Précise t'elle. – Je… Finnick. – Les yeux de mon petit ami me regardent avec inquiétude, puis il lui dit.

– Désires-tu annuler le rendez-vous, jolie? Quel dommage. –Son ton et sourire sont très suggestifs, donc c'est comme-ça qu'il est avec ses amants, coquin et séduisant. La jeune fille rit.

– Bien sûr que non! On dirait que tu me connais plus, j'ai du temps à ravir! Cela me prendra que quelques minutes. – Explique t'elle, je dois avouer être surprise de sa pétition même si, vu son statut de juge, je ne devrais pas.

Je m'avance un peu, la guidant vers la chambre que Mags a obtenu pour moi toute seule, quand Finnick me retient.

– Annie. –Chuchote t'il. – Es-tu sûre de pouvoir le faire? Je le demande parce que je suis presque sûr de qu'elle voudra te parler des prochains jeux. –J'acquiesce.

–Sois tranquille! Il y a du temps que les délires s'apaisèrent. –Je mens si bien qu'il se limite à sourire, soulagé. –Mais, en cas de problèmes, ta chambre est près de la mienne. Tu m'entendras crier. – Il acquiesce.

–Elle a raison, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes un peu. Tu en auras besoin cette nuit. – Je me tourna la trouvant en train de lui faire un clin d'œil, souriante. Définitivement, je vais la tuer.

 **.**

–Donc tu loges ici. – Dit Thalía, entrant dans la chambre recouverte de blanc. Elle marche d'une étrange manière, comme si elle n'était pas habituée au chemin. –Depuis quand?

– Cet après midi. La mentor de Finnick m'y a emmené quand je lui ais raconté mes plans. Mais il n'était pas ici. –Je décide de lui raconter une partie de la vérité. De toute façon, étant un juge de mes jeux, elle saura l'estime que m'éprouve Finnick. Et ne me ferait jamais de mal.

–Alors, tu disais? –J'interroge, sans même me tourner, et ouvre mon sac en discrétion. En la regardant par le reflet de la lame de mon couteau, je la voie décontractée par mon changement d'attitude.

– Les jeux de la Faim. – me dit-elle. –Tu vas être mentor aux suivants et pourrais travailler pour que ton tribut donne un spectacle meilleur que le tien. –Elle le prononce avec mépris. J'acquiesce, spectacle, c'est ça les Jeux de la Faim, un maudit spectacle pour son entretien. – Tu pourrais aussi me regarder!– Elle exige et, en un très rapide mouvement, je prend mon couteau, le cachant derrière mon dos, pendant que j'avance vers elle.

–Pardonne-moi. –Je baisse la tête, montrant de la tristesse et du remords. Elle revient sur ses pas, un peu sursauté, au même moment que le couteau atterrit dans son ventre, versant du rouge sur le rose.

–Tu n'as pas dû. –Je chuchote vers son oreille. –L'appeler Fin, le traiter comme si c'était ton esclave. – Définitivement, tu n'as pas dû le faire. –Je trace une ligne profonde et un liquide m'éclabousse et se verse, pliant son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, pendant que je retire mon couteau.

Et alors j'ouvre grand les yeux, observant le spectacle qui je trouve à mes pieds. Du rouge sur du rose, si simple mais si significatif.

Je l'ai fait, comme à l'arène, j'ai tué. Mais cette fois...Cette fois...

Je ne suis plus dans une compétition dont ma vie en dépend. Personne ne me force, ni m'encourage. Seulement…

–Finnick. – Le couteau a glissé de mes mains, créant un son perçant, si habituel pour moi, même après les jeux. C'est la musique de mes cauchemars, la mort qui me poursuit, si horrible et si vitale.

–Finnick. –Mes mains ensanglantés se trouvent sur ma poitrine, se croisant encore. Puis je remémore ses lèvres sur les miennes, versant sa lumière sur toute ma personne. M'offrant un espoir que j'ai cru perdu quand la tête de mon meilleur ami roula sur l'herbe. Le même espoir qui me guida dans la vie jusqu'à maintenant, un espoir que je ne dois pas perdre.

C'est pour cela que je répand du rouge sur du rose, ma robe, la sienne, ses cheveux. Tout est rose ou, de même, l'était jusqu'à maintenant.

Les yeux de Thalía m'envisagent encore pleins de stupéfaction, mais manquent de lumière. Il est difficile de croire que cette fille était une arrogante maître chanteur, un juge qui jouait avec nos vies pour obtenir un vainqueur, Finnick Odair, ma lumière. Et je dois me sentir coupable de lui ôter sa vie?

Non. C'est grâce à elle que mes mains se sont teintés de sang et eau ce jour là. J'étais dans l'arène, Sean aussi. Elle aurait pu le freiner. Ils pourraient tous le faire s'ils le voulaient, mais ils ne veulent pas.

Bon, moi non plus est disposée à me freiner, même si ce que j'ai réalisé est horrible.

–Finnick… Tout cela… c'est pour toi. –Avoue-je, mes mains tenant, à nouveau, ce couteau, à nettoyer coûte que coûte.

Tout ira bien, je m'en chargerais.

* * *

.

 _ **Finnick Odair.**_

Quand je me réveille il est encore nuit. Je me sens apeuré, même sans me souvenir de ce que j'ai rêvé.

Je soupire, c'était sûrement un autre cauchemar, alors qu'importe. J'essaye de me détendre, pour continuer de dormir, quand je note que je ne suis même pas sous les couettes du lit, mais sur celui-ci et quelqu'un m'enlace de force.

C'est alors que je me souviens de l'arrière journée passée avec Thalía et, baisse ma tête, cherchant sa chevelure rose, qui se collait toujours à mon corps après ces nuits qu'on accouchaient, mais en trouve celle d'une autre personne:

–Annie? – Chuchote-je

Je me redresse et la réveille sans le vouloir, pour bouger. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle était aussi à l'hôtel. Thalía demanda de parler avec elle, mais je me souviens pas de la voir revenir.

–Fin.–Dit Annie avec son ton doux me forçant à rester accroché à elle. Je pense à dire quelque chose mais son expression si triste et belle me désarme. Je me stoppe, sans remarquer la façon dont elle sourit.

–Annie, que s'est t'il passé? Où est Thalía?–Lui demande, essayant de reconstruire la journée de hier. Dès le moment que je me suis couché, en attendant le retour de mon amant, je me rendormis à l'instant.

–Elle est partie.–Murmure t'elle et sourit d'une étrange manière, paraissant presque méchante. –Elle a dit qu'elle t'appellera pour accorder un autre rendez-vous. Elle fut très directe. –J'acquiesce, j'imagine qu'elle était plus ivre et fatigué de ce qu'elle voulu admettre.

–Comment savais tu qu'elle… Et moi..? –Je ne dis rien, la forme dont je l'ai sauvé est quelque chose dont je préfère ne pas avoir à en parler. Elle paraît noble mais ne l'est pas du tout.

–Hier, quand je suis arrivée, tu n'étais pas là. Mags était très fatiguée et voulu se reposer, mais, moi je voulais te voir. Alors, même si elle m'avait dit de rester à l'hôtel, je l'ai désobéi et suis allée te chercher. Je croyais te retrouver avec cette vainqueur blonde qui sort à la télé avec toi, mais elle était seule. –Dit-elle, je suppose qu'elle parle de Cashmere qui n'avait pas beaucoup de rendez-vous cet après-midi. –C'est elle qui m'a parlé de la femme juge.

–Je comprends. Tu dois savoir quelque chose, Annie. Tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi c'est ce que lui ai demandé. Tu ne lui dois rien, d'accord? Qu'importe ce qu'elle te demande tu ne dois pas l'accomplir si tu ne veux pas.–Elle baisse la tête, mais acquiesce.

–Donc, je ne dois qu'à toi?–Chuchote-elle, heureuse, j'acquiesce, sans savoir quoi répondre. –Puis-je dormir avec toi, Fin?– Je souri, pourquoi pas? Ça sera seulement une nuit de toute façon.

–D'accord mais laisse moi te mettre sous les couettes, d'accord? Si on continue de dormir comme-ça tu finiras par prendre froid. –J'accepte et elle me lâche sans le moindre problème.

Nous finalisons par dormir ensemble, elle enlacé à moi et murmurant mon nom entre rêves. Ce fut agréable dormir tranquille pour une fois, ne pas penser a quoi faire la matinée. Ni avoir un amant à chasser dès mon réveil.

 **.**

Le jour suivant je parle avec ma mentor, qui me confirme la version d'Annie, Cashmere a appelé à huit heures de l'après-midi pour avertir qu'Annie était avec elle, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

–Je comprend. Je suppose que je devrais la remercier, donc.–Dis-je riant un peu, mais Mags nie de la tête.

–Je l'ai déjà fait en ton nom. Annie à l'air de lui sympathiser, aussi. Finnick, es-tu sûr de cela?–Me chuchote et j'acquiesce.

–Pas vraiment, mais, que mal peut-il faire? Annie veut juste connaître le Capitole. Je l'amènerais à un endroit amusant. Je n'ai plus de rendez-vous aujourd'hui, de toute façon. –J'explique, cette matinée j'ai essayé de convaincre Annie de retourner au district quatre, avec Mags, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle dit vouloir rester avec moi, se promener au Capitole et le connaître mieux à mes côtés.

Et je ne peux pas, simplement, la laisser à l'hôtel sans surveillance pendant que je contacte Thalía. Moins encore lui permettre visiter la capitale seule, avec toutes ces personnes du Capitole qui attendent son retour. Pour la voir et féliciter comme ils ont fait avec moi, pour gagner, tuer des gens risquant a vie et santé d'esprit. Ça pourrait lui provoquer une crise de folie.

Et je crains ne pas pouvoir la freiner si cela se passe.

–Retourne au district, Mags, je ferais attention à elle. –Mags tourne son regard vers la chambre d'Annie que je suppose, en train de se préparer pour cette journée, chantant une petite chanson. Et acquiesce.

–Surveille-la bien, ne la laisse pas s'enfuir qu'importe le moment.–Me dit-elle, j'acquiesce, ferme, et lui donne une étreinte en guise d'au-revoir. Une fois elle partie je vais chercher Annie.

 **.**

–¡Finnick! ¡Finnick! –Les cris des premières fans qui me voient se manifestent au même moment que je sors de la voiture, qui nous a amené. J'essaye de les ignorer pendant que j'offre ma main et Annie. Elle ne porte plus la robe rose d'hier, mais plutôt un ensemble assez élégant composé d'une chemise rouge et jupe rose. Du rouge sur du rose, une étrange combinaison, dont j'ignorais le goût. Elle a lâché ses cheveux et écarté ses vagues, très bien soignées, avec une diadème.

Elle a l'air très jolie, comme si ceci était un rendez-vous, je suppose que pour elle ça l'est.

Le parc d'attractions de Serenity Ville brille d'activité, comme toujours. Par chance il n'y pas de journalistes, personne à qui expliquer la présence d'Annie, qui, en voyant mes fans, m'enlace d'une manière presque possessive. Qu'est qui lui passe aujourd'hui?

Nous avons parcouru le trajet, dès l'hôtel jusqu'ici même, en taxi, là où je lui ai décrit tout le Capitole qu'on pouvait apprécier des vitrines. La voie de ce que ne montrent pas les caméras l'émerveilla. Quelque chose de facile à comprendre car, si on oublie un seul moment, que douze districts vivent dans l'oppression, la plupart d'entre eux même ruinés, pour maintenir la cité riche et jolie: Quelque chose si grande et riche en beauté et entretien, comme l'est le Capitole, peut paraître merveilleux, presque irréel.

Le problème avec moi c'est que j'en suis incapable. Je ne peux pas oublier toutes les années qu'on souffre de jeux, mais, surtout, ne peut pas oublier les nuits que dois passer entre des bras que je ne désire pas, pour conserver Annie à mes côtés.

–Annie, je crois que tu devrais peut-être te séparer un peu de moi. –Lui dis-je avec prudence. Je ne sais pas comment le Capitole apprécierait me voir entre les bras du nouveau vainqueur, surtout le président Snow.

–Pourquoi ? Ne suis-je pas ta petite amie ? –Annie proteste sans me lâcher et je ne peux qu'acquiescer. – Alors, c'est quelque chose de bien, les fiancés font ces choses.

–Je sais, c'est juste que… Je me sens un peu incomode. –Je change de technique. – Nous ne sommes pas au district quatre, Annie, ici on nous ignore pas. –Ma voix se coupe au moment même que la fille se sépare et tire de ma main, pleine de joie. Elle paraît si différente, comme si elle avait oublié les fans.

Je dois ignorer les photos et cris, essayant de maintenir le rythme. Annie semble doué pour esquiver les admirateurs, ou alors ce n'est que son regard presque sauvage qui les repousse.

Personne ne veut s'affronter à une folle, moins encore s'il s'agit d'une vainqueur couronné. Les gens lui professent plus de peur que de respect, et je ne sais pas si remercier le fait, mais ça lui arrange.

–Je veux une barba-papa! –Me demande t'elle en voyant le poste de vente de ces bonbons. –Rose.–Je souris et m'approche du vendeur, un homme qui s'est teinté les joues de bastonnés aux caramel, ça je peux le faire. Il sourit si heureux que je suppose qu'il vient de Candyfloss, les gens de cette zone ont toujours l'air trop doux et heureux.

–C'est combien? –Demande-je, mais il observe Annie et sourit.

–Rien du tout pour nôtre nouvelle vainqueur. –Avoue t'il. –Tu t'est très bien débrouillé. –Annie détourne son regard, gênée. Je fais semblant de rire, voilà une surprise, elle aussi a quelques admirateurs, elle les avait déjà dans l'arène mais, en la voyant saine et sauve, les gens s'animent à lui transmettre son estime.

–On dirait que je suis pas le seul à avoir des admirateurs! –Blague-je pendant que je lui donne la barba-papa quand mon téléphone sonne.

Je sors l'appareil pensant à Thalía, car elle a dit à Annie de son intention d'appeler, mais le número que je trouve est plutôt de son père.

Étrange chose, il ne m'appelle qu'au moment où elle réalise une faute grave. Et nous n'avons eu aucune de ces discussions dès la fin des jeux d'Annie.

–Annie, pourrais-tu m'excuser, un petit moment?–Elle me regarde et acquiesce. –Je ne crois pas tarder mais, en attendant, prends des entrées pour aller à l'attraction que tu veules. Ce jour nous appartient. –Le lui fait un clin d'œil qui la fait rire. La laisser attendre ne me plaît pas, mais je ne peux pas ignorer les appels, au moins la vision des attractions pourrait l'entretenir. Une fois partie je m'éloigne de tous les bruits possibles et répond.

 **.**

– Monsieur Rivens! –Exclame-je teintant mon ton de surprise et solennité. Le père de Thalía est ministre de défense, une personne très importante à la sécurité du Capitole. –Quel est le motif de votre appel?

–Ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi, Finnick. –Me prévient l'homme, il ne paraît pas de bonne humeur. –Ma fille est encore avec toi? –J'arque un cerne, c'est quoi cette question? Thalía n'est pas retourné chez elle la nuit passé ? Je me rappelle la voir le faire en un pire état d'ivresse.

–Non, monsieur. Elle est partie peu après le dîner. D'ailleurs je l'imaginait déjà à la maison car elle m'a dit qu'elle m'appellerait pour un autre rendez-vous. –Je ne mentionne pas Annie, moins le fait de que c'est à elle qu'elle le lui a dit, je ne veux pas qu'elle aille des ennuis.

–Bien, elle n'y est pas encore. Hier elle n'est pas rentré, et aucun de ses amis et partenaires de travail, l'ont vue. Tu a une idée d'où pourrait être elle? – Étrange, vraiment étrange, disparaître ainsi n'est pas une habitude d'elle, moins encore si ce n'est pas étant avec moi.

–Sincèrement, rien me vient à l'esprit en ce moment, mais je consulterais. –Lui dis-je, c'est quelque chose d'inhabituel pour quelqu'un du rang de Thalía disparaître, pas si tôt de la tournée de la Victoire. Mais je ne vois pas non plus comment quelqu'un pourrait la faire disparaître.

–Si elle tient parole et t'appelle, informe-moi. Je veux juste savoir où elle est. –Me demande l'homme, moi aussi j'aimerais le savoir. Thalìa est peut être odieuse mais sa présence est nécessaire aux jeux suivants.

–Je comprends. –Dis-je. –Maintenant, vous devrez me pardonner, mais je suis assez occupé. –Je lui dit adieu et fini l'appel. Ceci est étrange, je doute qu'Annie me mente, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'habituel en elle, mais alors, pourquoi le ferait Thalía? Que gagne t'elle en disparaissant à proximité de la Tournée de la Victoire?

–Finnick as-tu fini? –Me demande Annie, approchant et j'acquiesce, gardant le téléphone. –J'ai acheté des passes pour des sièges qui montent puis redescendent. On m'a dit que c'est amusant parce que tu te sens comme si tu montais jusqu'au ciel. –Je ris une peu, Annie paraît apprécier les fortes émotions. Je me demande si elle apprécierait aussi la montagne russe ou s'apeurera. Moi je l'ai fait mais, après, appris à m'amuser quand même.

Je décide de me laisser emporter par sa joie, et la suivre. Il vaut mieux que je ne pense pas à Thalía, tôt ou tard on l'obligera à revenir et tout s'arrangera. Ça doit le faire…

* * *

 **.**

 ***** On connait des nouvelles zones, Serenity ville une zone résidentielle et tranquile dotée d'un parc d'attractions, tandis que Candyfloss est une zone douce et rose pleine de délices et bonbons, en plus de gens joyeux. Comme vous voyez, Finnick n'ignore pas de la folie d'annie et agit avec le soin necéssaire d'une personne proche de quelqu'un comme-ça. Il s'atend à la voir tendue aux Capitole mais pas possesive, chose habituelle car au district quatre Annie ne sentait pas le besoin de marquer son territoire, dont son attitude le confond un petit peu. Plus tard il remarquera peut être encore des signes ou pas, cela dépendra aussi des actes de sa _innocente_ fiancé. Si elle paraît effrayante ou pas, à plus!


	6. Chapitre 4: Secrets et flammes

**Chapitre 4: Secrets et flammes**

* * *

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Verts

Ses yeux sont verts, de même que pour la plupart de ces courtes mèches. Un vert qui défile dans ma tête dès le moment que j'ai su qu'elle accouche avec Finnick Odair.

Le vert de mon hôtesse, Hannah Décima.

Mes doigts glissent sur le tableau, définissant, avec mes crayons de couleurs, le cercle rouge qui emprisonne le vert. Rouge et vert, ce n'est que dernièrement que me rêves sont emplis de ces couleur, et tout cela par cause de cette femme.

Je désire la tuer. La pute profite les préparatifs de ma tournée pour accoucher avec mon fiancé et je ne peux rien y faire.

Je ne suis pas retourné au Capitole dès la mort de Tiana. Par chance, Finnick non plus. Nous avons passé le temps qu'il nous restait avant la tournée au district. Au début, il paraissait inquiet, attentif à l'appel de son amant, qu'il croyait vivante. Cela me laissait tant que je faisait de tout pour le distraire. Nous avons commencé a promener ensemble, nous comportant comme les fiancés qu'on est, face a la surprise de nos voisins. Surprise bientôt transformée en reproches, mais, comme quand je suis retournée de mes jeux, personne n'ose me dire un mot.

Je suis folle, du moins c'est ce que tous croient, et la raison par laquelle ils me craignent. Ça ne m'empêche pas de sortir avec lui, nous asseoir à regarder un film du Capitole, le visiter tous les jours, dormant même avec lui pour combattre notre insomnie et, surtout, profiter de nôtre éternel amour.

.

Oui, ces jours ont été parfaits, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si je n'avais pas tué. Je me suis senti dans le paradis, jusqu'à ce que je l'ai entendu parler avec elle.

C'était à peine un ou deux jours avant, peu de temps avant, quant j'ai réussi, enfin, éloigner mon homme du sujet de son amant, une information du Capitole changea tout. Le corps de Thalía avait été trouvé, faute à moi, on ne m'a jamais appris a cacher un corps à l'académie de carrières. Quelque chose de naturel vu qu'on nous préparaient pour un jeu où la seul forme de vivre était tuer et, plus la forme était sanglante ou impressionnante, mieux ça nous allait. C'est ainsi que, face à la peur de que mon fiancé me découvre, j'ai jeté le corps dans un conteneur, nettoyé le mieux que j'ai pu la rue, mais dans l'obscurité les taches de sangs n'étaient pas faciles à enlever. Donc, je crois avoir oublié quelques empreintes.

Après je me suis nettoyé, le sol un peu et, obéissant a une réaction impulsive, je me suis introduit dans sa chambre à lui pour l'enlacer. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'est réveillé et je ne me suis plus inquiété pour les faits jusqu'au jour suivant, quant j'ai révisé tout et finit de nettoyer ma chambre, pendant que tous me croyaient en train de me préparer pour mon rendez-vous.

En résumé mes inquiétudes ne furent pas les meilleures et le Capitole découvrit Thalía, raison par laquelle mon fiancé reçu pleins d'appels. La première le mit dans un état si nerveux qu'il insistât pour que je quitte la chambre, en prenant ma fragilité comme excuse. J'ai obeí, faisant le possible pour éloigner de mes pensée la peur de ses yeux bleu mers. Les autres fures plutôt tranquilles, des personnes qui lui demandaient des nouvelles, intéressés par son état psychologique. Comme si la mort de son amant devait l'affecter. J'ai déduit, par ses gestes et expressions, pendant que j'écoutais, cachée derrière la porte du couloir de la porte, parfois même derrière une statue ou autre décor, que cela ne le faisait pas.

Ça ne l'inquiétait pas, je sais que je ne devrais pas être surprise, vu mes souvenirs de la souffrance qu'il endurait seulement à me raconter ce qu'il devait faire au Capitole, ses frissonnements cette nuit à la plage, avant qu'on commence à sortir. Mais je l'étais comme même.

Car le moins que j'attendais c'est avoir tant de chance avec mon premier et unique amour, je peux toutes les tuer, cela ne l'importera pas.

Je libère un soupir et retourne au mandala, que je fais à partir de zéro. Mags a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de profiter du fait que je n'ai plus besoin des modèles de mon père, que je peux créer mes propres créations avec créativité et les ustensiles appropriés, pour transformer le dessin de mandalas en mon talent pour montrer dans la Tournée de la Victoire. Je suppose qu'elle a raison, parce que le faire m'aide a me tranquiliser.

L'indifférence de mon fiancé envers la mort devient une incitation à mon imagination. Après les appels pour savoir son état psychologique commencèrent les préparatifs de ma tournée. Nous ne pouvions plus la retarder davantage, pas quand c'était évident, par ma visite au Capitole, que j'ai était plus que récupérée.

Crédules, s'ils m'avaient vu dans cette pièce, ils sauraient que je ne me rétablirai jamais. Le rouge n'arrêtera pas d'être dans mon esprit et, peut-être encore, entre mes mains.

Et avec les préparatifs sont venus les appels de Hannah et la découverte de leur relation.

Cette femme ... Ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait gardé secret tout ce temps, depuis les Soixante-huitième jeux de la Faim, quand elle est allée travailler dans le district quatre, après qu'un scandale a causé que Samantha, notre plus vieille hôtesse, à démissionné. elle semblait intéressé par lui. Elle le regardait très concentré en choisissant les garçons pour l'accompagner dans les jeux. C'était une belle femme dans la trentaine, bien qu'elle ne les aparente pas, avec des courts cheveux blonds et serrés avec des écluses vertes, de gros seins et une attitude coquette et insinuante à l'égard de tout garçon qu'elle connaissait. Apparemment, beaucoup de sponsors masculins qu'ont eu nos tribus ont été grâce à elle, et il était évident pourquoi.

Je ne me soucierais pas si, juste un an plus tard, Finnick a commencé à chercher mon regard autant que je le faisait avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais le fait que, tant qu'il me cherchait, elle le cherchait toujours, commençait à m'irriter. Le pire a été lorsque j'ai participé aux Soixante-dixièmes Jeux de la faim.

En raison de notre amitié, Sean et moi sommes devenus des alliés tout de suite, et nous avons partagé des mentors et des séances de formation jusqu'à notre départ vers l'arène. Des séances dans lesquelles, jour et jour, j'ai dû supporter, qu'elle flirtait avec flot avec Finnick. Je voulais la tuer, je le veux encore, mais après la découverte du corps de Thalia, il m'a été impossible de retourner au Capitole.

Finnick, cependant, l'a fait, une de ces nombreuses fois qu'elle l'a appelé, avec l'excuse d'organiser des éléments de ma tournée, elle l'a convoqué pour passer cette journée avec elle au Capitole. De l'expression de mon petit ami, je me suis rendue compte de ce que supposerait le rendez-vous. Il allait devoir acoucher avec elle. Finnick ne m'a l'a pas caché avant de partir, alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas lui montrer combien il m'avait dérangé qu'il devait partir, pas précisément parce que je connaissais la raison de son départ, mais que, pendant qu'il parlait du rendez-vous, il me semblait attraper quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux. Curiosité ...

.

Je saisis la main qui a déjà commencé à trembler, c'est à ce moment-là que j'apprécie que Mags n'est pas encore arrivée. Je dois me calmer. Étrangement, dès les nouvelles de la mort de Thalia elle semble me rendre visite plus souvent que d'habitude. Parfois, je me demande si elle m'espionne, mais cela n'a pas de sens, avec les gants, et le fait que dès que j'ai pu je me me suis débarrassé du couteau, il est impossible d'associer le crime avec moi. Et même si les gens m'on vu avec Finnick Odair dans le parc d'attractions, il n'y a que quatre personnes qui savent que j'étais dans le même hôtel, dans la chambre à côté, le jour où Thalia est morte. Finnick, elle, Mags et Cashmere.

Et, sauf la dernière, aucun des suspects vivants a des preuvres contre moi. Je ne pense pas que la blonde victorieuse s'intéresse à parler à Mags, si la vieille femme est proche de moi, c'est probablement parce qu'elle sait que j'ai parlé à cette femme avant sa mort, et elle craint que les nouvelles me troublent.

Je n'ai jamais eu un problème pour capturer les sentiments des gens derrière leurs visages, ça s'appelle empathie, je sais ce que j'ai vu en mon garçon pendant qu'ils ont parlé et je ne comprends pas. Comment cette sorcière effrontée peut lui apporter de la curiositée? Je ne le comprends pas du tout.

Mais je comprends que si je ne trouve pas une méthode efficace pour la tuer, assez tôt, je deviendrai vraiment folle.

Mais, pendant que je ne peux pas, je continue à masquer mes rêves rouges dans les mandalas. Rouge et vert, ou peut-être orange et vert. Ou orange, jaune, rouge et vert. Les trois premiers sont les couleurs du feu, n'est-ce pas? La question est pourquoi elles apparaissent maintenant dans ma tête?

* * *

.

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

Depuis mon enfance, mon pire défaut a été la curiosité. L'envie de découvrir tous les secrets que cachait le monde qui m'entoure. Au début, cela ne semblait pas mauvais, au contraire, cela m'a permis de découvrir des choses que d'autres n'ont pas fait. Des endroits cachés et magnifiques, inconnus des autres. Et des personnes si différentes et si particulières, qui ne pouvaient éviter d'attirer mon attention. Avec, comme exemple plus proche, Sean Kingsley et Annie et Cresta.

Cependant, beaucoup plus tard, lorsque ma curiosité fut dirigée vers autre chose, quelque chose d'encore plus incompréhensible que ces deux personnes, si différentes et semblables en même temps, le Capitole; Je n'étais plus fier d'elle.

Je n'étais plus fier de découvrir la manière si précise et effective qu'ils ont de nous contrôler. Sur la base d'observer, d'étudier et de nous analyser si efficacement qu'ils connaissent tous nos secrets, et n'hésitent pas à les utiliser contre nous, si nous nous éloignons du chemin qu'ils ont tracé pour nous. C'était horrible.

Tout comme je viens de comprendre comment elle a obtenu le poste d'hotesse du quatrième district Hannah Décima. En découvrant le secret de Samantha, sa kleptomanie, et en le révélant de telle sorte qu'il s'est avéré être un véritable scandale sur le Capitole, et la forcé à abandonner son travail.

–Et bien? -Terce-elle, avec un grand sourire, tout en reposant sa tête sur mon bras, calme malgré l'ampleur de ce qu'elle a avoué. –Es-tu satisfait? –Et je ne peux que sourire.

– Beaucoup.– Avoue-je. Il est vraiment curieux que nous ayons des techniques similaires, et pourtant soyons sur les côtés opposés du tableau.

Mais aussi, je dois avouer que cela me terrifie un peu, tout le Capitole le fait en arrière-plan. C'est pourquoi je me sens si mal chaque fois que je vais là bas.

Ils me connaissent, ils connaissent tout à propos de moi, ce que j'aime le plus dans le quartier, et ils pourraient l'utiliser pour me détruire s'ils le voulaient. Et je ne sais rien à leur sujet.

Et cela, plutôt que de m'encourager à continuer ma lutte à la recherche de quelque chose qui améliore ma situation, ses secrets, n'a que l'effet inverse.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que je devrais garder l'espoir qui m'a été transmis non seulement par les mots de Sean ce jour-là, mais tout ce qu'il a fait sur l'arènne, pour se battre. Quelque chose à ce que j'avais renoncé, à ce moment-là, par les risques qui entravaient le faire étaint un vainqueur.

Mais parfois, c'est inévitable.

Et plus à la lumière de ce que je sais maintenant, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Thalia. Ce n'est pas ce que je me soucie, au contraire, une partie de moi veut même remercier qui l'a tuée. Cette femme était un juge, une menace, pire encore un maître chanteur dont la ruseé pour me manipuler était plus qu'évidente. Je me sens plus en sécurité sans elle près de moi.

Cependant, je m'inquiète que quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui, est parvenu à entrer dans l'hôtel où je résidait et la tué. Cela me fait sentir harcèlé.

Et le fait que le président m'a grondé pour l'attitude d'Annie lors de ce rendez-vous dans Serenity Ville; une attitude impropre du modèle du vainqueur imposée pour elle; ne m'aide pas à tranquiliser.

Bien que je dois admettre qu'elle a beaucoup amélioré ces jours-ci, qu'elle ne semble plus se perdre dans ses délires comme auparavant, qu'elle est prête à se battre et à se rétablir, tout comme elle m'a fait voir quand elle est allée au Capitole. À tel point qu'elle s'encouragé à se promener au quartier avec moi, aller chez moi chaque fois qu'elle le peut, et à me donner de l'affection, soutien, et de la compréhension. Comme elle a toujours fait dès qu'elle connaît ma situation. Dormant même plusieurs nuits ensemble, calmant chaucun les cauchemars de l'autre.

Et cela, bien que ça puisse être dangereux, me fait sentir bien, en vie et aimé. En faite, si ce n'était pour la nouvelle de la mort de mon amant et que je suis maintenant couché dans le lit de mon escorte, un autre amant, je me sentirais même heureux.

Mais entre cela et qu'au moment de nôtre arrivée commencera la Tournée de la Victoire d'Annie, je ne peux que me sentir inquiet.

J'ai essayé de parler au président, l'avertir des risques de qu'elle aie une crise en voyant les proches des enfants qu'elle a tués dans l'arène. Mais il m'a dit que s'elle est plus que prête à aller au Capitol et le supporter, à mon anniversaire, alors elle sera pour la tournée. Et sinon, je n'ai qu'à la contrôler et l'arrêter, avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Qu'il est sûr que je saurai l'avertir des risques de cela.

Il ne comprend pas, personne ne la comprend, même moi j'ai des difficultés à le faire parfois, et j'ai aussi survécu à une arène. La seule personne qui pourrait le faire est décédée dans les jeux, causant comme dommage collatéral toute la situation qu'elle a subie dès ce moment même.

 **.**

En remarquant mon inquiétude, Hannah me caresse le cou, je dois avouer qu'elle est aussi douée de corps que de lit, ce que je déteste autant que je craind. Si elle sait aussi bien que Cashmere, ou mieux, comment exciter un homme, elle peut changer la situation en son avantage autant ou mieux que moi, et cela ne plait pas.

Je n'ai jamais aimé me sentir manipulé, je n'ai jamais aimé me sentir contrôlé, je préférerais le faire moi si je pouvais, néanmoins, je le suis par le président et le Capitole lui-même. Mais c'est mieux que de perdre tout ce que j'aime.

– Tu devrais te détendre un peu, Finnick.– Murmure t'elle.– Tôt ou tard, ils attraperont ce fanatique. Le Capitole ne laisse jamais rien au hasard, tu le sais autant que moi. - Je hoche la tête, la laissant me caresser à la recherche de mes points faibles, après ce qu'elle m'a avoué, je pense qu'elle le mérite.

Fanatique? Ça pourrait être cela. Pour certains vainqueurs, il arrive que certains Capitolins s'obsèdent avec eux de telle manière qu'ils les suivent partout, mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire que quelqu'un a été tué à l'un de leurs clients. Quel bénéfice entirent t'ils? Ils peuvent nous avoir quand et comment ils veulent, en échange d'une bonne somme d'argent.

Ou peut-être que je m'obsède simplement à quelque chose qui n'a été qu'un incident isolé. Thalía a toujours été une personne désagréable et capricieuse, elle pourrait avoir gagné plus d'ennemis que ce que je pense.

Je ferme les yeux et plonge dans le « _plaisir_ » de mon escorte un peu plus, alors qu'elle me dicte les derniers détails à mémoriser pour la Tournée D'Annie. Son talent et tout ce qu'il faut faire dans chaque district.

Cependant, lorsque tout cela est finalement terminé et que je peux revenir au district quatre, j'advertis que ce sera encore plus difficile que je le pense ...

.

– ¡Finnick!–Annie me reçoit m'enlaçant comme si elle ne veule ne jamais me lacher. – Je suis si contente de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manqué!– Je chasse mon envie de l'embrasser, c'est déjà assez dangereux de le faire en public, comme pour le faire devant un de mes clients.

Je dois agir avec plus de prudence, le président le m'a bien fait comprendre le jour qu'il m'a appellé peu après la nouvelle de Thalía. Je peux faire ce que je veux avec Annie au district, mais au Capitole, je me dois qu'a mes clients

–Toi aussi tu m'a manqué– Je chuchote et elle baisse la tête, enchantée. Mon hotêsse nous observe suspicieuse et Mags avec douceur. – Comment ça te vas?

– Assez bien. Les mandalas sont parfaits pour éloigner les délirs. –M'avoue t'elle, me regardant à moi et Mags, plus que reconnaissante. - Finnick, crois-moi. Je peux le faire. –Elle murmure, avec confiance, et je j'acquiesce, la regardant avec fierté. - Veux-tu voir mes dernières créations?

J'accepte tout de suite, me laissant emporté par elle, et l'oubli facile des soucis à ses côtés. Je ne pense pas à mon amant morte, je ne pense pas à celle que j'ai derrière. Je ne pourrais même pas penser à la Tounée et à ses risques, si je n'avais pas vu ce qui se trouve dans la chambre d'Annie.

Rouge, vert, jaune, orange, tout est mélangé de façon particulièrement captivante, différente et familière. Les traits forment des cercles en flammes.

Je me souviens encore du jour où je lui ai expliqué la signification des couleurs, la façon dont le vert est lié à l'espoir, donc cela ne m'inquiète pas. Et Annie a été obsédée par le rouge depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'arènne, je suppose qu'il est naturel pour elle de le mettre partout.

Mais les autres n'ont rien à faire avec elle et ses traumatismes de l'arènne, surtout pas son design flamboyant, non.

Et en même temps, il a une rélation, parce que la personne à laquelle je me souviens en régardant tous ces dessins, ces flammes étincelantes ... Était également dans l'arène. Et c'est quelqu'un qui, autant que nous voulions, aucun de nous ne peut oublier:

Sean Kingsley.


	7. 5: Souvenirs impossibles à oublier

**Chapitre 5: Souvenirs impossibles à oublier**

* * *

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

 _._

– _J'aurais dû me présenter volontaire._ – Sean chuchote, essayant d'être attentif à la réémission des Soixante-sixièmes Jeux de la faim. Au moment que l'écran s'allume en rouge, jaune et orange devant nos yeux. Je croise ma main avec la sienne, essaie de le soutenir, de l'aider à y faire face et à le surmonter.

Depuis la mort de sa camarade de classe, mon meilleur ami a été désolé et brisé. Il ignorait qu'il l'aimait, et entre cela et ses missions avec l'organisation rebelle, il n'a rien fait. Confiant en qu'elle vivrait, après tout, elle était une carrière, comme moi, elle pouvait résister.

Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, cette fille, la carrière du district deux, l'a fait brûler et lui, en la voyant, il est devenu si pâle, si impressionné, que, pour un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Il ne s'est jamais remis de sa mort, tout comme je ne pense jamais pouvoir me remettre de la sienne. Pas quand il était comme un frère pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas conçu un plan pour incendier l'édifice de la justice et je n'ai pas non plus convaincu l'organisation rebelle dont il faisait partie de participer, et en même temps ...

Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe laquelle pour ne plus se sentir faible, et c'était la meilleure façon qu'il conaissait.

– _Penses-tu que tu l'aurais sauvée?_ –Je demande, il soupire.

– _Je ne sais pas, mais cela aurait été mieux que de ne rien faire._ –Il admet, et ses yeux se tournent vers le bâtiment de la justice.– _D'ailleurs..._ \- Il murmure, le regardant avec inquiétude, quand on entend quelque chose d'inattendu, des coups de feu. Et, en une seconde, j'ai Sean dans mes bras.

– _Ne me déteste pas pour ça, Annie._ – Il me murmure et, sans réfléchir, se précipite à l'intérieur, sans que j'ai le temps de le retenir.

Et tout chavire au chaos dans le district quatre...

.

Je me réveille saisie d'effroi, repliant mes souvenirs de la dernière révolte que nous avons eu au district, le jour où Sean est devenu une légende pour avoir brûlé l'édifice de la justice, et ainsi sauvé l'organisation rebelle

Après ça tout a changé pour lui, il est devenu le garçon sans peur, quelqu'un qui a toujours délogé les plans du Capitole dans l'ombre. Et moi, avec l'organisation, sa protectrice inconditionnelle.

Il n'est donc pas surprenant qu'il soit choisi, tôt ou tard il le ferait, mais que ce fut sa dernière année et le moment où je me suis portée volontaire, le précipita tout.

Du rouge

C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit à chaque fois que je pense à sa tête roulant sous mes yeux. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que je devrais le surmonter parce que non seulement seul l'un d'entre nous pouvait sortir vivant, mais aussi, parce que lui... Sean ... Il ne voulait pas gagner.

Il ne voulait pas suivre ses jeux, il n'a jamais voulu.

Il ne l'a fait que pour moi, pour m'aider, comme je l'ai aidé.

Mais j'en suis incapable.

Surtout depuis que je suis dans le train, en route vers le onzième district, d'où vient l'une de nos plus fidèles alliées. Jara.

Une autre rebelle qui ne souhaitait que l'aider à survivre, croyant qu'il pourrait peut-être tout changer.

.

Je secoue la tête, chassant au possible les images de mes jeux, mon alliée se suicidant devant tout le Capitole alors que je ne faisais que crier et tuer comme la folle que je suis vraiment. Le rouge que j'ai répandu avant que l'inondation ne se produise.

Et je finis par marcher dans le train, cherchant quelque chose pour me calmer, une lumière. Finnick ...

Depuis que la Tournée de la Victoire a commencé lui et moi avons dû acquérir une distance plus que prudente, nous pouvons être mentor et élève, même des amis, mais, surtout pas, des amoureux.

Et ça me rend malade, définitivement, ne pas pouvoir le toucher comme je le veux, ne pouvoir l'embrasser en public. Tout me rend malade dans cette situation et tout est de leur faute.

Ses maudis amants.

Et que je doive partager le voyage juste avec l'une d'eux, mon hôtesse, ne m'aidé à tranquiliser.

Je me déplace discrètement vers sa chambre, dort, mais il semble aussi agité que moi, encore plus. Il n'arrête pas de chuchoter mon nom, celui de Sean, et un autre.

Giannira. La personne mon meilleur ami aimait le plus au monde.

Lui aussi, regrette de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Peu importe si Sean, à l'époque, le traitait comme son pire ennemi. Il avait ses raisons, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Nous avons tous nos raisons d'entrer dans leur jeu, que nous en soyons conscients ou non.

Et c'est vraiment horrible.

–Finnick?–Je l'appelle doucement, entrelaçant ma main avec la sienne, essayant de le rassurer, de le soulager, et j'y arrive.

Je peux le calmer et le réveiller, puis il regarde qu'attendrit. Il a l'air si mignon en ce moment, un gamin plutôt que l'adulte qu'il est ... Et cela me rend amoureuse.

–Annie, que fais-tu ici?– Murmure-t'il, doux. –Tu ne peux pas dormir?–Je hoche la tête, un peu embarrasé.

–J'essaie, mais à chaque pas que je fais dans ce train c'est plus difficile. Je ne connaissais pas ceux du douze, mais Jara et Sean ... –Je secoue la tête, attristé, il hoche la tête.

–Oui, je pense aussi à lui de temps en temps. –murmure t'il. - Il était si courageux ... Il l'a toujours été. J'aurais aimé vous sauver tous les deux.

Je serre les poings. Courageux, si seulement c'était cela ...

–Non, Finnick, il n'était pas un homme courageux. - J'avoue. –Il était juste brisé. Il l'avait été depuis sa mort, seulement il ne savait pas comment le gérer. – C'est la vérité, la seule raison pour laquelle Sean les a souvent mis au défi était parce que c'était ça ou se suicider. Et jamais, jamais, il ne pourrait me faire ça.

Dès que je le dit il me regarde comme s'il ne captait pas ce que je dis, puis serre les poings en un essai de contenir ses tremblements avec une émotion que je reconnais instantanément. Je l'ai vue en Sean des milliers de fois.

De la rage.

Une rage forte, destructrice et incontrôlable. La même que je ressens à chaque fois que je vois Finnick Odair avec une autre femme.

Je pense que je n'ai jamais si bien compris mon défunt meilleur ami.

–Et moi qui pensais, qu'en vous éloignant de moi, vous seriez sains et saufs. Il est clair que je n'ai été qu'un idiot.–Declare t'il avec un soupir. Je secoue la tête.

–Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste. –Je lui explique. –Nous l'avons tous fait.

Son expression s'adoucit instantanément et je souris, puis soupire.

–Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre– Reconnais-je, un peu à regret, en m'éloignant de lui, mais sa main me retient.

–Est-ce que tu pourras dormir?– Demande-t-il, inquiet. Je secoue la tête. –Alors reste avec moi.– Me demande t'il.–Je m'arrangerais pour qu'il n'y ai pas de problèmes."

–Comment?–Je demande après un moment, ses yeux me regardent avec beaucoup de détermination et de courage avant de dire, complètement déterminé.

–Peu importe.

Ses mots créent un ensemble non planifié d'émotions en moi, gratitude, amour, mais, aussi, de la furie. Parce que maintenant je sais ce qu'ils veulent dire. Tout ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour qu'on ne m'éloigne pas de son côté.

Nous sommes dans le même combat.

Seulement que nos méthodes sont différentes.

Et à long terme peut-être que la mienne sera plus gratifiante que la sienne.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

Sans cauchemars.

C'est ainsi que la nuit se passe dans le train, à partir du moment où elle dort à mes côtés. Sans cauchemars, ni remord malgré ce qu'elle m'a avoué, la vérité sur mon vieil meilleur ami.

D'une certaine manière, j'aurais dû me douter. Sean était toujours le plus courageux d'entre nous et un membre de la seule organisation rebelle dans le district quatre, depuis qu'il a eu dix ans. Mais une chose est de participer à leurs actions humanitaires et rebelles, que ce soit comme distraction efficace ou créant des plans, et une autre s'exposer, comme il l'a fait depuis la mort de Giannira. Se mettre dans la ligne de mire, risquer tellement que c'était inévitable qu'il soit élu un an, que le Capitole cherche un moyen sûr de le contrôler et l'éliminer. Ce n'était pas naturel.

Mais même ainsi je me suis laissé tromper.

Ce n'est pas que sa change quelque chose, il reste est mort, comme Giannira, comme beaucoup de tribus que moi ou Mags essayèrent de sauver.

Cependant, cela explique parfaitement son attitude envers moi pendant les jeux, comment il m'ignorait autant qu'au le Capitol ou plus. Comment il a refusé de s'allier avec les carrières, de suivre leur jeux, et surtout ce qu'il m'a dévoilé le jour des adieux. Quand, après s'avoir excusé pour le traitement qu'il m'a donné après avoir su ce que je faisais au Capitole, il m'a dit de me concentrer sur Annie.

.

– _Pourquoi?_ –Je lui ai alors demandé, attristé. – _Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela? Tu ne veux pas vivre?_

Il soupira et baissa la tête, plutôt embarrassé, puis nia et regarda Annie.

– _Je le ferais si j'avais une bonne raison pour ça. Mais je crains que non._ –Reconnut-il – _Et puis je ne me pense pas capable de te faire ça non plus. Non étant donné que le coût de ma vie est la sienne._

Ces mots n'étaient qu'un murmure à mon oreille, mais ils me firent voir quelque chose d'encore plus surprenante que ses soupçons sur le Capitole.

Il le savait.

Il savait sur mon attirance pour elle, je ne sais pas comment, moins depuis quand, mais il le savait.

Même ainsi j'ai essayé de les protéger tous les deux, en abandonner un me ferait me sentir horrible.

Tout comme abandonner Annie maintenant, la laisser seule avec ses peurs, juste parce qu'elle a refusé de laisser les Mags nous accompagner à la tournée, me fait sentir mal.

Je préfère la garder à mes côtés, l'aider comme elle m'aide, quelles que soient les conséquences, les personnes avec qui je devrais accoucher après .

J'en ai besoin.

.

Alors, quand la nuit est finie et que les lumières s'allument, nous faisant voir le visage agacé d'Hannah, je ne ressens aucun regret.

–Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Finnick. –Me rappelle t'elle. J'acquiesce, en essayant de me séparer d'Annie, mais elle ne fait que m'enlacer de plus force, regardant ma cliente comme je l'ai vu regarder les fans le jour où elle est venu au Capitole.

Comme si il s'agissait d'une menace pour elle.

–Pourquoi pas? –Interroge-t'elle, hautaine. –Est-ce que tu vas dire quelque chose?–Elle la défie et je dois me retenir de la regarder aussi étonné qu'apeuré. Hannah sourit en me regardant avec une expression aussi maligne que malicieuse.

–Tout dépend de ce que tu me donnes en retour. –Ce qui me provoque que de la haine, mais j'essaie de supprimer mes sentiments, en même temps que je regarde Annie, presque suppliant, et elle semble renoncer, me lâchant.

–Tout ce que tu voudra, ma jolie. –Je réponds et lui fais un clin d'œil. Ma vraie copine la regarde comme si elle avait envie de la tuer, mais elle ne fait rien, tandis que le sourire d'Hannah s'élargit.

–Alors nous avons un accord. –Affirme t'elle, satisfaite. –Et maintenant, allez vous préparer tout de suite. Plus tôt nous finirons le tour à travers les districts, plus tôt nous arriverons au Capitole ou tu pourra me payer. –Je me force à accepter, ne me laissant pas voir le soulagement que je ressens de ne pas avoir à accoucher dans le train avec elle. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de faire ça à Annie.

Ça va faire beaucoup de mal le faire au Capitole. Mais ce n'est quelque chose que je puisse éviter.

Je me concentre, donc, sur la poursuite du Tour. Accueillir mon styliste, pendant qu'Annie accueille le sien et agir normalement. Ne pas m'inquiéter à l'avance. Après tout, elle le surmonte bien.

Elle peut continuer à le faire, tandis que je l'aide et la soutienne. J'en suis sûr.

.

\- Je ne connaissais pas Theon, il était juste un enf... concurrent mort au bain de sang. –Dit Annie devant tout le onzième district qui la regarde aussi attentif que déçu. Et je dois faire un effort pour ne pas penser à pourquoi ils le font, ce qu'elle a crié pendant qu'elle tuait des gens dans l'arène et que Capitole ne pu pas passer sous silence. La façon dont elle les a défiés et la raison pour laquelle, nous avons trouvé son père mort à notre arrivée. Ce qu'ils s'attendent qu'elle dise maintenant ... –Cependant, je l'ai fait avec Jara, elle était courageuse. Elle n'avait aucune raison de vouloir rentrer vivante, mais si pour que Sean ou moi le faisions, elle nous appréciait tous les deux.

Un autre mensonge et plus que double, à Jara ne se souciait de mes tribus, plutôt de l'effet qu'ils provoquaient, surtout Sean et son affrontement au Capitole, ses efforts pour être remémoré comme elle. Elle pensais que si il gagnait, Il pourrait tout changer.

–Elle nous appréciait, tout comme je l'ai toujours apprécié et c'est pour cela je me souviendrai toujours d'elle. Merci beaucoup, district once.

Au moment d'entendre ces mots, je remercie le fait que Jara n'ai pas de famille, personne d'autre pour qui se battre. D'une certaine manière, c'est un acte de rébellion, plaider pour d'autres plutôt que soi-même, utiliser nos sentiments pour gagner, plutôt que de les retenir. Cependant, le Capitole est si naïf qu'il ne le voit pas vraiment comme rebelle, mais tendre. C'est une excuse valable.

Annie termine son discours, avec le classique remerciement au Capitol que tous les vainqueurs doivent donner, et laisse échapper un soupir. Je suis fier d'elle, comment elle afronte tout, et en même temps, craintif de que pourrait lui faire le Capitole, s'ils voient qu'elle a tout surmonté. Cependant...

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Je l'avertis à notre arrivée au district dix, Annie commence à agir plus craintive, de sorte que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que moi ou Hannah, entre autres, nous devons la pousser à aller de l'avant. Elle, elle avec agacement, me regardant avec une rage et déception semblable à celle de Thalía, quand elle a apprit qu'Annie ne pouvait pas remplir son rôle de mentor par cause de son état mental. Et je dois me contrôler pour ne pas révéler à voix haute ce que je pense, la raison pour laquelle ma petite amie agi comme ça, quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler, même si elle veut ...

Ceci, comme le onze, n'est pas un quartier ordinaire, c'était le foyer de cette fille.

Fiona.

La tribut qui a coupé la tête de Sean.

C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris quand, juste après avoir vu sa soeur, Annie panique et s'enfuit sans me laisser le temps de l'arrêter.


	8. Chapitre 6: Folie Ardente

**Chapitre 6: Folie Ardente**

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Noirs.

Ainsi sont les yeux de la petite sœur de Fiona, cette fille aussi rusée que mortelle dans mes jeux. Son arme favorite était ces gros couteaux, semblables à ceux qu'elle utilisait dans la boucherie de son quartier. Une arme utilisée pour s'allier avec les carrières, en profitant que Sean était plus que disposé à les éviter, dès le premier jour, être quelque chose de plus qu'un meurtrier dans les jeux, un combattant, peu importe ce qu'opinait Finnick Odair, du sujet .

Et moi, dès que j'ai remarqué que suivre la ligne professionnelle, m'allier avec eux, nous transformerait en ennemis, je n'ais fais que le suivre.

Ce n'était pas une décision prudente, il y avait des risques, les tribus forts qui n'appartiennent pas à leur groupe sont considérées comme une menace pour eux, un objectif à éliminer.

Mais Sean s'en fichait, il préférait mourir de ses mains plutôt que celles du Capitole, me dit-il alors, en essayant de me convaincre de revenir avec eux. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé.

Je préférais mourir le protégeant, comme j'ai toujours fait depuis qu'il jouait aux rebelles dans le district 4, que gagner le tuant, ou aidant un de mes «alliés temporaires» à le faire.

Nous avons donc décidé d'être seuls, face aux autres. Nous n'étions pas chétifs, de toute façon, j'étais carrière et l'une des meilleures de l'académie; et lui, bien qu'il l'ait laissé après la mort de Giannira, voyant que le plan de «suivre ses règles» lui servait aussi peu que de ne pas le faire, la vérité était qu'il était un prodige, un génie. Il possedait beaucoup d'atouts pour vaincre.

Mais, aucun de ceux-cis servirent avec elle et j'ai dû voir comment la tribut réussi à le décapiter, alors que je me battais, en plein banquet, avec le garçon du un. Peu importe que j'arrive à le tuer. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour mon meilleur ami, et cela m'a rendu folle.

De la même manière que ne pouvoir rien faire parce que Finnick Odair couche avec notre escorte, dès son arrivée au Capitole, m'énerve.

Je dois lui en empêcher, éviter qu'on me l'enlève une fois de plus, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on le fait, je sens qu'il s'éloigne davantage de moi. Et sans lui, mon futur est aussi noir que les yeux de Fiona, et ceux de sa soeur.

.

La pensée fait que tout dans mon esprit s'obscurci en rouge, et donc, je regarde la famille du "meurtrier" de Sean, decidant de crier comme si j'étais saisie par une crise, une hallucination ...

– Assez! –Et je saute hors de la place, tandis que le district dix m'observe plus que confus par ce changement de rôle. - Laissez-moi tranquille, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ce n'est pas ma faute! Je n'ai pas choisi ce papier avec son nom. Je ne l'ai pas envoyé aux jeux. Je ne l'ai pas forcée à se battre pour vivre, moins à nous affronter. Je voulais juste venger de mon partenaire de district, parce que c'est ce qu'il voudrait. Que je me se batte et gagne en son honneur et retourne à la maison. Je ne ... Non! –Je relâche ce dernier dans un cri plus que vif et je couvre mes oreilles de mes mains, comme si je bloquais des voix imaginaires. Maintenant, ses expressions sont un mélange de surprise, de chagrin et presque de compréhension. Ils ne voient plus un vainqueur, un meurtrier, ils voient une pauvre folle qui a succombé à l'arènne, à ses peurs ...

Une victime.

Comme tous eux

Victimes du Capitole, le véritable ennemi.

C'est ce qui les fait réagir.

– ¡Annie!–Crie Finnick rien qu'a voir les agents de la paix plus que disposés à, non seulement contrôler la famille de Fiona, qui semble maintenant vouloir me protéger, mais aussi me ramener.

Et je réagis encore pire, je les observe comme des monstres, au lieu de gens, et je m'enfuis, cherchant un endroit pour me cacher, jetant mon micro sur la route, alors qu'une partie du district dix tourne au chaos.

Le noter me fait sentir puissante, presque invincible, comme j'imagine que s'ait senti Sean quand, juste en dehors du bâtiment de la justice, il a vu qu'une grande partie de notre district était plus que disposé à se révolter pour lui. C'est ce qui l'a poussé à profiter de sa rage intérieure pour devenir le garçon sans peur, une légende. Il se fichait d'être arrêté, au contraire, le quartier l'admirait, le respectait, voulait le défendre, peut-être même le venger s'il mourait.

Et bien qu'il soit plus qu'évident, que je ne suis pas lui, que je n'ai pas la capacité de commander une foule contre le Capitole, ce n'est pas que ça m'importe si, avec ce petit chaos que j'ai déclenché, j'atteins mon but.

Hannah.

La femme qui, dès que je me retourne un moment, arrête Finnick dans ses efforts pour courir vers moi et me sauver. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit, mais le regard méprisant qu'elle me donne est suffisant pour attiser le rouge de mon esprit et décider qu'elle doit mourir aujourd'hui, peu importe s'il me voit ou non. De toute façon, il la déteste autant que moi ou plus, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il le comprendra.

Il comprendra que tout ce que je fais est pour son bien.

Mais ce que fait mon copain, raisonner avec elle, puis l'embrasser, empire les choses, de sorte que je ne pense pas beaucoup avant de me cacher dans un hangar. Où je prépare, quelque chose, n'importe laquelle qui m'aide à me débarrasser de Hannah, comme je rêve depuis que je connais leur relation.

Les allumettes que je sors de mon sac noir, d'aujourd'hui, brillent en rouge, jaune et orange, quand je les allume. Elles étaient censés être pour une autre fois, mais y a-t-il un meilleur moment qu'une véritable révolte qui se déroule derrière moi pour commettre un acte démesuré?

Non, je l'ai clair, au moment d'entendre sa voix.

.

–Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que Finnick te trouve. Il est clair que tu es plus que folle. –Mon escorte se moque, hautaine. –Maintenant les gens là-bas te croient une pauvre fille à défendre du Capitole, mais dès que les premiers coups de feu seront tirés, ils remarqueront leur erreur et ils se disperseront comme les lâches qu'ils sont réellement. Tu resteras seule, Annie, seule devant ton tourment. En faite, si ce n'était pour le fait qu'il m'avait demandé de te faire rentrer, je laisserais les agents de paix se charger de toi par la stupidité que tu as commise. –Elle rit tandis que je ne peux qu'éteindre les flammes, la laissant dans le noir, plus que perplexe par ses mots.

Finnick ne l'a pas embrassé pour le plaisir mais pour moi, parce qu'il savait elle serait beaucoup plus laxiste que ces hommes sans compassion, prêts à freiner les rebelles.

Et en le faisant il m'a donné un avantage prodigieux.

–Annie?–Elle appelle, ne me voyant pas. –te cacher ne te fera aucun bien, tu sais? Le train ne peut pas partir sans toi. Et une fois au Capitole, tu ne pourrais pas échapper à la colère du président. Peu importe quoi tu dises dans le reste de la tournée. Sois-en consciente.

Elle essaye de menacer, me faire peur, et en quelque sorte, cela fonctionne parce qu'une partie de moi évalue la possibilité de la laisser en vie étant ainsi la révolte ma seule erreur, mais alors rien ne changera.

Finnick Odair restera loin de moi. Par sa cause et celle des autres.

Et puisque je vais être punie, je préférerais l'amener avec moi, c'était mon vrai plan de toute façon.

Sauter sur Hannah et la renverser, pour après attacher ses bras et ses jambes, avec deux petites, mais fortes, cordes, puis lui couvrir la bouche avec du ruban adhésif, avant de jeter le nécessaire pour qu'elle brûle sous mes yeux.

Et, tandis que je la regarde, à la recherche d'une lueur de remords à l'intérieur de moi, il me vient à l'esprit qu'elle, tous, ont raison.

Je suis folle.

.

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

Fou.

C'est cet adjectif qui a utilisé le président Snow pour définir mon district quand, peu de temps après la mort de Giannira Anderson, dans les jeux, il s'est rebellé.

Il a dit qu'il était devenu fou, juste comme une partie du dix, après qu'Annie perde la raison et crie.

Et moi, en attendant, de retour au bâtiment de la justice, comme le vainqueur obéissant que je suis censé être, qu'Hannah me la ramène; peu importe si je lui en dois un bon plus tard. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Me Rappeler ce moment précis où j'ai remarqué que mon vieil meilleur ami était devenu un véritable danger pour le Capitole.

Parce que, indépendamment du fait que, après que cette révolte ait été réprimée, tout indiquait que le, déjà mort, chef de l'organisation rebelle avait mis le feu au bâtiment de la justice; il y avait des gens qui n'y croyaient pas.

Les mêmes personnes qui ont commencé à populariser cette légende du garçon sans peur, voyant que les agents avaient de plus en plus de problèmes pour contrôler le quartier et éviter les petites, mais notables attaques rebelles, qui se sont produites depuis lors.

Des attaques qu'aussi incroyables que cela a semblé, je savais tout de suite qu'elles étaient par sa cause, sinon comment les rebelles vaincraient? Sean a toujours été un sacré génie, un prodige. En classe, il a obtenu les meilleures notes, sans même s'efforcer, et dans l'organisation ses plans se sont toujours bien déroulés. Il était plus qu'évident que, avec du courage et de la bonne protection, il pouvait devenir presque invincible.

Et quand, poussé par la peur de le perdre, à cause d'une de ses imprudences de plus en plus nombreuses, j'ai essayé de raisonner avec lui, il était plus que clair qu'il avait les deux.

.

– _Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues Sean?_ –Je me rappelle que je lui ai dit, après avoir réussi à l'attraper, dans l'un des bidonvilles, où je doutais qu'ils me situent depuis que je suis un vainqueur.– _"Garçon sans peur", vraiment?_ –J'essayai d'être sarcastique et de cacher ainsi ma nervosité plus qu'évidente qui trahissait que, malgré mon désir de l'ignorer, il m'inquiétait trop.

Sean rit, trop indifférent pour être le rebelle qu'il était vraiment. Depuis la mort de Giannira, il semblait avoir complètement changé, c'était comme si, directement, il ne se souciait pas de mourir.

– _Ça dépend, à quoi est-ce que tu joues en me parlant maintenant? Je pensais que ni Annie ni moi ne t'importaient depuis longtemps, Finnick. Pire encore, pourquoi as-tu été le mentor de Giannira? Sa tutelle dans les jeux ne te correspondait pas._ –Insinua, me laissant vide. Il avait raison, cela avait été imprudent de ma part. Me laisser emporter par mes sentiments de telle sorte que je pensais que si je parvenais à la ramener à Sean, je me sentirais mieux.

– _Je joue à que je n'aimerais pas qu'une de ces imprudences, de plus en plus nombreuses, que tu fais finisse avec toi._ –J'ai répondu, en esquivant ce sujet autant que j'ai pu, et il a encore ri, avec une expression plus que triomphante sur son visage.

– _Un autre problème qui ne te concerne pas, d'ailleurs_. –Il a dit alors. – _Vivant ou mort je ne suis toujours rien à toi._ – Il a dit et une partie de moi m'a dit que j'avais commis une énorme erreur en lui parlant. Mais je l'ai ignorée, sachant qu'il était trop tard pour reculer.

– _Cependant, depuis que tu es là, "mascotte du Capitole_ –Il a continué, me provoquant une grimace, je détestait qu'il utilise ces dénominations, me faisant référence, depuis qu'il savait ce je faisais au Capitole. Ce n'était pas juste. – _Tu pourrais me servir pour quelque chose de plus que pour me divertir. Un message pour eux et pour toi. Je ne suis pas stupide, Finnick, tu le sais._ –Me rappela t'il dans un murmure plus qu'inaudible. – _À chaque "imprudence" que je réalise, ce district m'admire plus. Ce n'est pas important maintenant, étant donné que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un vandale irréfléchi, mais, peut-être, dans quelques années, ce sera différent. La question est, qui le remarquera avant?_

 _._

Après cela, non seulement je savais que je n'aurais aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Mais certaines de ses "attaques" ont commencé à coïncider de manière suspecte avec mes allés au Capitole. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr du message qu'il je voulais transmettre avec. Mais, considérant que j'avais déjà risqué assez en lui parlant, il valait mieux ne pas lui donner beaucoup de réflexion. Que j'agisse de nouveau comme si je ne m'inquiétais pas de ce qu'il faisait et ainsi m'éviter un acte stupide.

Et si ce n'était pas parce que son nom avait été choisi à la moisson, et j'ai pu voir comment une bonne partie de notre district n'a pas applaudi, ni aclamé, ce fait, peut-être que j'aurais réussi .

Peut-être je n'aurais pas risqué tout, cette année, pour le ramener à lui, ou Annie. Et j'aurais évité la tempête métaphorique que les septantièmes jeux de la faim ont apporté à Panem.

Sean avait une théorie très intéressante selon laquelle tout le monde avait une limite, et les districts ne seraient pas une exception. Qu'il viendrait un moment où la moindre étincelle bien manipulée, pourrait les faire tous exploser. Dans les jeux de Giannira, il est arrivé à la sienne et c'est ainsi que cela est devenu possible. Mais ce n'est que lors de cette dernière édition qu'il a démontré son vrai potentiel.

Sa façon d'agir dans les jeux, comme le révolutionnaire qu'il a toujours été, a fait qu'au moment de sa mort, non seulement Annie Cresta est devenue folle, mon district l'a fait aussi; seulement d'une autre manière.

Il se révolta pour la deuxième fois, en plein jeux de la faim, et, avec le suicide de Jara, le onze aussi.

C'est pourquoi tout le monde regardait Annie d'une manière si particulière, en attendant qu'un signe d'elle pour attaquer les agents de la paix, et, avec eux, le Capitole. Elle l'a réprimandé et insulté en tuant des gens dans l'arène. Pour après crier alors très fort, remarquant le fait, et se cacher murmurant quelque chose de très semblable au nom de la seule personne qui, à cette époque, elle pensait pouvoir la sauver. Moi.

Quelque chose de semblable à ce qu'elle a fait maintenant dès qu'elle a vu les agents de la paix, fuir, se cacher, et attendre un salut miraculeux.

Le problème est que maintenant elle n'est pas dans l'arène, elle est en pleine tournée et c'est plus qu'évident, que je ne peux pas agir comme le garçon éperdument amoureux d'elle, ça m'apporterait de sérieux problèmes que les caméras me voient le faire . Ils nous l'apporteraient à tous les deux.

– Tout va bien. – Je murmure, essayant de me calmer, alors que j'entends le premier coup des agents de la paix. Je suis trop tendu, trop inquiet.– Elle s'enfuit, comme elle l'a fait à l'arène. Elle n'est pas une provocatrice, juste folle, je le sais, et maintenant c'est plus qu'évident que le Capitol aussi. Tout ira bien tant que je saurai la justifier, comme je l'ai toujours fait depuis que j'ai décidé de l'aider à surmonter ses peurs. Tout va bien et continuera d'être si je reste calme.

Et c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je crains plus, qu'Annie fasse une folie semblable à ce que je pensais qu'elle ferait si les agents de la paix la forçaient à revenir, et non mon escorte, ou une autre personne plus sensée, ou les conséquences de ce qu'elle a commit.

Mais quand, après le troisième ou le quatrième coup, je ne suis pas sûr, ils m'avertissent qu'il n'y a pas de danger, j'échappe un soupir soulagé. Et je décide de m'encourager à regarder et chercher Annie. Je dois lui parler de toute façon. Rassurer-la, si ce n'est déjà fait, et établir une stratégie pour éviter d'étendre ce qui s'est passé ici à d'autres districts. Cela pourrait nous mettre sérieusement en difficulté.

.

Dehors, il n'y a que des corps étirés et des rebelles qui échappent aux agents de la paix. Les caméras ont été éteintes depuis que le quartier est devenu incontrôlable et ses habitants non-rebelles sont abrités dans leurs maisons. Je n'ose pas chercher la famille de Fiona, mais comme ils ont défendu Annie, il est fort probable qu'ils se trouvent parmi les morts. Voyant ma copine entrer en collision avec un homme rebelle, qui fuit d'un agent à la paix, dans une direction qui ne m'importe pas, je hausse un sourcil, confus. Où est Hannah, pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec elle?

–Vas-tu bien?–Je murmure, une fois que je l'ai à côté de moi, elle hoche la tête, toujours bouleversée. –Que s'est-il passé? Où est Hannah? –Je demande, avec le chaos qui a eu lieu dans le quartier tout détail inattendu peut être un signe de danger, surtout considérant que Hannah sait sur moi Annie et ne se dérangerait pas de l'utiliser contre moi, si je ne suis pas ses règles.

–Je ne saurais pas te dire. Le peu dont je me souviens, ce sont les yeux noirs de la fille sur la place et le moment où Hannah a essayé de me ramener. Mais le quartier semblait être en pleine ébullition et je pense que c'est pourquoi je l'ai perdue.–Elle regarde en arrière, plus que effrayée. –Toi, tu pourrais m'expliquer que ... –Je ne la laisse pas finir la phrase, mais je l'entraîne dans l'un des couloirs les moins gardés du palais de justice et l'embrasse.

Cependant, cette fois, contrairement au moment où nous dormons ensemble, dans le train, ce qui me guide n'est pas le sentiment, c'est autre chose. Je viens de remarquer qu'Annie a perdu son micro au milieu de l'agitation, un coup de chance.

–Je ne sais pas si je peux.–Je clarifie entre les baisers. - Mais si ta relation avec Sean était aussi compenetré que je supposais en vous voyant vous coordonner à la perfection dans les jeux, ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire. Notre quartier a éclaté après sa mort, le onze quand Jara s'est suicidé, et celui-ci avec tes cris. Mais en ce moment, tout le monde s'est calmé. Ils peuvent le faire à nouveau si nous sommes intelligents, si tu continue à agir comme un vainqueur confus et folle, et puis moi comme le favori du Capitole. Après tout, ce ne sont que trois petites étincelles de douze. Rien d'inquiétant. –Je perds un soupir, rêveur et en voyant ses yeux aussi brillants que les miens, je pense qu'elle a compris. Dans ces occasions c'est quand son empathie est aussi convenable que sa folie latente.

Annie m'embrasse, passionnément, et ne peux que rire plus que triomphante entre mes lèvres.

–Fait.–Affirme t'elle.–Crois moi, Finnick, tout ira bien pour nous.

–Je le fais. –Je lui murmure à l'oreille et décide qu'il est temps de retourner à nos postes, de découvrir ce que nous devons faire pour suivre le Tour de la Victoire. Une voix me dit que je devrais m'inquiéter pour Hannah et une odeur de brûlé, qui semble provenir de ce quartier, en plus du parfum fort et captivant d'Annie, mais je l'ignore.

J'ai en pensée des sujets plus importants qu'une amant disparue, les conséquences d'une tentative de révolte et ma belle et folle petite amie. Des sujets qui se résument en un seul mot:

Espoir.


	9. Chapitre 7: Amour ou dépendance?

**Chapitre 7: Amour ou dépendance?**

 ** _Annie Cresta_**

De la lumière.

C'est ce que j'ai vu dans les yeux bleu mer de Finnick Odair quand il m'a embrassé, dans le bâtiment de la justice du district 10, et il m'a expliqué pourquoi il avait commencé à bouillir au moment d'entendre mes cris. Une lumière saisie par quelque chose que jamais je croyais voir dans ses yeux depuis sa victoire aux jeux de la faim. De l'espoir.

L'espoir de que rien n'est perdu, de que le Capitole n'est pas aussi invincible qu'il le semblait. De que, peut-être, il pourrait être détruit si un jour nous réussissions à révolter tous les districts, comme Sean avait l'habitude de le dire. Parce que ce sont eux qui fournissent le gouvernement et les détruirent tous ne ferait que leur nuire. C'était sa théorie sur la révolution.

Au moment où il nous l'a dit pour la première fois, c'était peu de temps avant les jeux de Finnick, et nous étions assez jeunes et assez innocent pour fantasmer à ce sujet. Un jour où tout changerait et finalement nous serions libres ...

Et, en même temps, cela semblait si lointain, si impossible à réaliser ... Dans les quelques émissions que nous avions vu des autres districts, ils semblaient tous aussi soumis qu'un troupeau de moutons.

Cependant, nous savions, d'après les contacts de Sean dans l'organisation rebelle, que le nôtre ne l'était pas.

Dans notre district il y a eu toujours plusieurs classes et donc différents camps, il y avaient les plus privilégiés et riches qui, non seulement suivaient les règles, mais étaient si aveugles qu'ils croyaient vraiment que tout allait bien, que les jeux étaient justes et même une opportunité pour tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Gloire, honneur, richesse, quelque soit le prix. Et pour cette raison, ils s'entraînaient. Et les autres.

Ceux qui, comme moi, Finnick et Sean, connaissait la vérité, qui contrôlait tout et trop bien. Mais ce n'est pas que nous pouvions faire quelque chose le sachant, nous n'étions que de simples enfants qui faisaient de leur mieux pour survivre et être heureux, comme tout le monde. Ou du moins c'était ça Finnick et moi.

Sean fut toujours différent, plus courageux et déterminé. Et pas pour rien, à seulement dix ans il a dû assister à la façon dont sa soeur, Lorena, a été exécutée pour des crimes contre le Capitole. Renversant tout son monde, le plongeant dans une forte dépression qui, si ce n'était pour moi, mon amitié et mon soutien inconditionnel, il aurait peut-être fini par me suicider, incapable de supporter la douleur d'avoir perdu tout ce qu'il pensait important pour lui. Je l'ai aidé à se soutenir, l'encourageant à se battre contre le Capitole qui lui a arraché sa sœur et rejoindre ainsi le camp le plus dangereux qui pouvait exister à ce moment au quatrième district, la même organisation rebelle à laquelle appartenait sa sœur avant de mourir.

C'est ainsi que tout a commencé pour lui, les plans, ses idées, les assauts, ... Et à partir d'elle aussi les clés pour que non seulement lui, mais aussi moi ou Finnick commencent à être différents, à comprendre, à travers notre ami, la vérité derrière l'illusion du Capitole. Sean nous a jamais exigé que nous rejoignions l'organisation, au contraire, s'il avait été capable de nous éloigner de lui, il le ferait, pour nous protéger. Mais nous n'avons pas acepté de le quitter, nous étions amis, inséparables, et le serions toujours.

Ou du moins, je le croyais jusqu'à ce que Finnick Odair soit élu aux Soixante-Cinquièmes Jeux de la faim.

Ce fut le début et la fin de tout, et non parce qu'il n'a pas gagné, au contraire, il l'a fait, mais cela supposa un énorme changement: de la distance. D'abord à cause de sa popularité, les hypocrites qui l'entouraient après avoir gagné. Et puis, après avoir perdu ses parents, poussé à l'extrême par lui, qui nous esquivait à travers une attitude hautaine que je ne comprenais pas jusqu'à présent. Que je suis aussi un vainqueur. Et j'en connais le prix à payer.

Ce que ces harpies lui font nuit après nuit et la raison de mes rêves rouges.

Sean a raison, le Capitole ne devrait pas exister, il devrait brûler.

Tout comme Hannah a brûlé.

.

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis, des jours, des visites dans les autres districts et des dîners. Ils ont attribué leur mort à l'un des rebelles du dix, et non par chance. Au moment où je me suis assuré qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire, j'ai laissé les matériaux que j'avais utilisé pour créer le feu abandonné. Mes gants, inclus. Je me parfuma pour chasser l'odeur brûlante de mon corps et je courus à la recherche de quelqu'un à guider.

Un bouc émissaire, un autre rebelle du quartier. Ce n'est pas que l'idée me plaise, mais c'est mieux que qu'ils me découvrent. C'est ma plus grande peur depuis, celle-là et la dernière chose qu'Hannah m'a dit.

 _"Tu ne pourrais pas échapper à la colère du président._

 _"Peu importe quoi tu dises dans le reste de la tournée."_

J'ai des cauchemars depuis ce jour-là, je vois le président Snow me tuer et me torturer de toutes les manières possibles. J'ai essayé de suivre les plans de mon petit ami pour calmer les choses. Ne rien dire, sauf ce qui suit les exigences du Capitole, aux autres districts.

Et pas en vain, peu importe combien de districts se réveillent nous ne pouvons rien faire si nous ne pouvons pas leur donner une bonne figure pour combattre, quelqu'un à suivre jusqu'à la révolution.

Et vu mon état, ma folie, il est évident que je ne sers pas. Je l'ai remarqué quand j'ai vu la manière dont certains des habitants des autres districts m'observaient, depuis ce qui s'est passé au dixième; comme le trois et le huit.

Du chagrin, de la compassion, de la tristesse ... Je ne suis pas une provocatrice, je ne suis pas une rebelle, je suis juste une pauvre fille folle et abîmée par les jeux. Je ne peux rien obtenir parce que je ne suis pas Sean.

Je ne suis pas le garçon sans peur.

Et si ce n'était pas parce que faire la même chose que lui, ne ferait qu'empirer ma situation, me faire courir un vrai danger, je serais indignée.

Parce qu'il y a quelque chose d'évident dont je ne fut pas au courant jusqu'à présent, que je suis à ma tournée et que j'ai rencontré d'autres vainqueurs, les peux qui sont venus me parler. Nous n'avons pas tous la même réputation.

Nous ne sommes pas tous imprescindibles, seul le sont ceux qui sont si célèbres comme mon Finnick, dont la mort serait un scandale, ou ceux qui, comme Beetee, vainqueur du trois et un génie, comme ou même meilleur que Sean, prêtent un service très utile au Capitole.

Et, bien sûr, je n'appartiens à aucun de ces deux groupes. Je n'ai pas de gloire parce que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un essaie de me faire ce qu'ils font avec Finnick, moins aider ceux qui sont au sommet à être forts. Je veux qu'ils tombent.

Je suis perdable, quelqu'un dont la mort, tout simplement, n'affecterait personne.

C'est pourquoi mes rêves avec le président Snow, je suis conscient qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec moi, car j'ai simplement aucune importance pour le Capitole.

Il peut m'éloigner de Finnick en une seconde, en fait il le fait déjà en permettant à ces femmes de l'abuser.

Et contre lui je ne peux pas me battre, il a trop de protection et de gardes, il est presque invincible, intouchable ...

Par conséquent, si je veux gagner, éloigner ces femmes de mon Finnick, je ne peux que profiter de ma folie et continuer à tuer. Espérant que les morts créent de la peur et donc personne ne veuille l'approcher. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que le président Snow fait avec tout le monde? Les effrayer? C'est presque la même technique.

Et en même temps j'ai besoin d'un avantage contre lui, une protection qui ne me nuit pas. Et je n'en ai pas.

.

De la lumière, c'est ce qui me réveille en ce jour. Un des derniers de tournée qui me reste, éludant la fête au Capitole et celle du quartier quatre. La lumière du soleil qui se filtre à travers les stores de ma chambre. Je sourcille, encore un peu fatiguée, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas réussi à dormir beaucoup, non plus, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas inquiéter Finnick, verrouiller la porte et ne pas crier.

Je ne veux pas que un, il soit au courant de mes peurs, de ce que j'essaie de lui cacher, deux, permettre à un styliste ou à un membre de mon équipe de préparation de savoir que nous sommes enssemble. Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre que mon copain dans ce train.

Pas même l'avox qui me dit qu'il est temps de se préparer pour notre entrée dans le premier quartier, où vit Cashmere.

Je hoche la tête, essayant de sortir de mon esprit le fait que j'ai tué le garçon. Et puis, quand je suis devenu fou, je l'ai fait avec presque toute l'alliance des carrières qui restait, cela ne me sens pas bien.

Et, en même temps, je ne peux pas me permettre de le montrer. Ce n'est pas correct, ni m'aidera à m'éviter des problèmes.

Depuis la mort d'Hannah, les précautions des agents sont devenues extrêmes autour de nous, ils ne veulent pas me laisser échapper à nouveau, moins encore qu'un autre chaos ne soit créé.

D'autres raisons pour être prudente et réaliser cette tournée, le mieux possible.

.

– Ça va bien?–Me chuchote Finnick, avant de sortir, une fois que les deux sommes prêts pour ma présentation en tant que gagnant. Ici, nous ne devons pas calmer quoi que ce soit, car, dans le District 2, tout le monde est ravi du Capitole et de ce qu'il leur offre. Trop gâté pour vouloir se battre. J'acquiesce

–As-tu fait des cauchemars? –Je nie avec la tête, mais je ne finis pas de le convaincre. –Annie ...

–Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler et tu le sais. –Je le coupe, presque sèche, il me regarde un peu étonné, mais il hoche la tête. Il sait que j'ai raison.

Je vais à la place du district et me sépare de lui, pour réciter le discours que le Capitole m'a offert d'une manière presque mécanique. Évitant observer les familles des tribus de ce quartier, la façon accusatrice dont leurs parents, amis ou couples, sûrement, me regardent.

Alors je cherche autre chose, une distraction, des yeux bleus aussi intrigants que peu fiables. Ceux de Cashmere.

Et quand je la trouve, je vois qu'elle me sourit avec une émotion que je ne comprends pas de sa part, la complicité.

C'est comme si elle me considérait comme une amie plutôt qu'une ennemie, comme elle semblait lors de l'anniversaire de Finnick.

La question est, est-elle le vraiment? Je sais qu'elle m'aide par son amitié avec mon petit ami, mais dans quelle mesure est-elle prête à prendre le risque?

Je n'ai qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Lui parler au dîner du district un.

* * *

.

 ** _Finnick Odair_**

Dernièrement, Annie agit de manière étrange, avec une précaution et une peur qui m'échappent et en même temps, je pense comprendre.

Hannah a succombé dans le district dix, comme un dommage collatéral de la révolte. Je me suis forcée à ne pas y penser, de ne pas penser aux conséquences de ce qu'Annie a déclenché là-bas, mais compte tenu de l'extrême vigilance dont elle fait l'objet maintenant, cela me coûte, aussi.

Je comprends qu'elle soit effrayée par les agents de la paix, et ses précautions pour qu'un épisode comme celui-là ne se répète pas, je le suis aussi.

Et en même temps c'est quelque chose que ni elle ni moi sommes disposés à permettre.

En faite, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour protéger l'amour de ma vie du Capitole.

Je ne voudrais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, moins tuer par des sujets telles que la rébellion secrète où je coopère, dès que sais du déchaînement de mon district par cause de la mort de Sean. Que j'ai compris le jeu de mon vieil ami dans ces jeux.

Ce qui n'aurait pas dû me surprendre à l'époque. Sean a toujours été un parfait joueur quand il s'agit d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. En tant que jeunes, il n'y avait aucun moyen de qu'il n'ait pas la voix dominante parmi nous, et tous mes vieux amis.

Il ne devrait pas me surprendre qu'avec Annie, il réussisse à me pousser à la limite dans les jeux, à risquer tout pour eux. Et puis chercher une raison de se battre.

La raison qui, maintenant, parle devant tout le district: Annie Crest.

J'aimerais avoir un bonheur complet avec elle un jour. Sans jeux, pas de Capitol pour me contrôler, sans devoir coucher avec personne.

C'est mon désir le plus pur.

Mais compte tenu de notre notoriété, le fait que je ne sois pas fiable dans les districts par le fait de _profiter des plaisirs et des luxes du Capitole_ ; et qu'elle est folle; Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puisse réaliser.

Par conséquent, il est préférable de calmer les choses et d'être prudent jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions la bonne étincelle. Continuer à collectionner des secrets qui me permettront un jour de tout détruire, au bon moment, autant à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

C'est ce que je pense que Sean voudrait de moi. Que je me réveille et voit que rien n'est perdu, qu'il y a de l'espoir de tout changer.

Et pour cette raison, si peu de raisons de ne rien faire, que de le faire.

Quelque chose qui, bien que je sois énervé quand j'ai tout découvert, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le remercier.

Parce que dès que j'ai vu la façon dont ils ont regardé ma copine dans le onzième district; et comment, de façon inattendue, les dix se déchaîna; Il est devenu clair pour moi que je suis sur le bon chemin.

Son plan fonctionne, on peut réveiller les districts avec la même méthode utilisée par le Capitole pour les faire taire, les Hunger Games.

Il suffit d'apprendre à gérer le spectacle, comme il l'a fait, pour que ceux qui peuvent tout changer puissent devenir célèbres et ainsi aller loin. Peut-être même un en sortir.

Et si on le convainc de se battre, peut-être qu'on pourra vaincre le Capitole.

Après tout, je pense que Sean a raison.

Détruire tous les districts ne ferait que leur nuire.

.

Cependant, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'inquiète d'Annie, mais la façon dont elle évite de me parler de ses cauchemars à propos de l'arène, elle sait qu'elle peut le faire, que je peux l'aider.

Mais même ainsi, compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que nous avons dormi ensemble, la découverte de Hannah, il vaut mieux ne pas le refaire.

Il vaut mieux éviter par tous les moyens que plus de gens sachent de mon amour pour elle, il pourraient l'utiliser contre moi. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas me permettre.

Si le président le sait, c'est par cause de ce que Thalia a fait, sinon il ne le soupçonnerais pas, mais tant que je joue bien mon rôle, même lui ne pourrait pas être un obstacle dans le futur.

Il suffit que je trouve un moyen de découvrir ses secrets, aussi.

Je suis sûr qu'il les a. Tout le monde les a.

Quand Annie finit le discours, ils nous invitent, comme ils l'ont fait dans le District Deux, à visiter celui-ci. Et pas pour rien, les deux districts sont trop heureux avec le Capitole pour qu'Annie, ou d'autres l'influencent. Rien ne se passera si ses habitants la connaissent.

Et au fait, peut-être que je verrai Cashmere qui, depuis mon anniversaire, semble un peu distancée de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Nous sommes amis.

Mais notre amitié a ses limites, jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas osé lui confesser mes plans de rébellion.

C'est une entreprise trop risquée pour ça, comme le Capitole me découvre, je pourrais tout perdre.

.

Annie détourne le regard de la luminosité d'une vitrine de bijouterie, remarquant mon inquiétude et s'approche de moi de la manière la plus amicale possible. Pour une fois, je veux maudire son empathie, mais je ne peux pas.

C'est pourquoi elle me comprend toujours, comme personne ne l'a jamais fait, l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime.

–Tu cherches qui? –Demande t'elle avec curiosité, je la regarde surpris et étouffe un rire, Comment sais t'elle que je cherche quelqu'un?

– Une amie de ce district. – Je m'explique et elle ne fait que hausser un sourcil en me regardant comme si elle ne l'aimait pas. –Tu la connais déjà. –J'article, sans émettre à peine de son, pour la rassurer. C'est moi ou semble-t'elle jalouse de Cashmere?

–Pourquoi?, Tu en as besoin? –Répond-t'elle et je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, confus.

Oui, elle l'est, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi.

Cashmere lui a sûrement, assuré, à l'époque, qu'elle ne cherchait que m'aider, être mon amie, pas sa rivale. Je nie avec la tête.

–Alors laisse-la et profite de la journée. Moi, je le fais. –Annie me donne un sourire plus que brillant et part devant, pour voir si elle peut entrer dans une parfumerie.

Je ris de son émotion et décide de l'écouter. Me rassurer par le bien que semble aller le Tour de la Victoire et elle. Je pense que j'en ai besoin.

Annie dépense de l'argent pour certains bijoux et parfums, que son statut de vainqueur lui permet d'acquérir. Elle a l'air si heureuse, si calme, qu'elle me contagie. Elle me convainc de que tout va bien.

Ou du moins le fait jusqu'à ce que nous revenions dans le train, pour nous reposer un peu, et après dîner dans le District Un.

.

–J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé dans le district dix, tout va bien? – Cashmere s'asseoit à côté de moi pendant le dîner. Et ma copine, située de l'autre côté, la regarde comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Ce qui provoque un rire de la part de la vainqueur blonde, que se passe-t-il entre elles?

J'acquiesce, semblant calme, j'ai toujours été bon à mentir, je l'ai fait pour gagner les jeux et prospérer à la fois avant et après. C'est le meilleur moyen de cacher mes vraies opinions sur le Capitole et son fonctionnement.

Cashemere sourit et nous commençons à manger. J'essaie de demander sur sa distance, mais je n'obtient pas de réponse, alors je la laisse.

Ella a peut-être quelques problèmes de sa part, tout simplement, des problèmes dont elle ne puisse pas discuter avec moi, tout comme je ne peux pas lui parler de mes projets de rébellion.

Nous avons tous des secrets à ne dire à personne, c'est naturel.

Au long du dîner, l'atmosphère entre ma copine et ma meilleure amie se calme, au point qu'à la fin, quand Annie demande à Cashmere un instant pour parler, elle accepte et ne tarde pas à sortir .

Je n'ai aucun problème à les laisser partir, juste vérifiant qu'Annie n'a pas l'intention de révéler notre secret. Elle est tranquile, Cashmere aussi, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je ne le sois pas.

.

Cependant, après un moment, l'intrigue me peut et je vais à la fenêtre de la marie la plus proche de sa position, pour voir ce qu'ils font.

–Tu sais, maintenant plus que amoureux tu parais obsédé. Fait attention. –Murmure la voix d'une personne que je connais bien, le frère de Cashmere, Gloss.

Quand j'ai entendu parler de lui, je ne l'ai pas vu avec de bons yeux. Et pas en vain, il s'est présenté volontaire aux jeux pour atteindre la gloire et la renommée, moins eu de problèmes à tuer pour cela.

Mais, comme Cashmere, il est tombé de haut quand, quelques mois après sa victoire, il a été appelé du Capitole pour faire ce que je fais. Il a refusé une fois et a perdu son père, à la deuxième Cashemere a été élue pour les Soixante-quatrièmes Jeux de la faim.

Et il n'a eu d'autre choix que de se soumettre pour la faire gagner.

Dès que je le sais, je le compatisse presque, c'est pas en vain que j'ai quitté tous mes amis dès que j'ai perdu mes parents, je ne pense pas supporter de les voir dans les jeux par ma cause.

–Regarde qui parle. –Je réponds, moqueur. –Tu sembles aussi vouloir garder un œil sur Cashmere en ce moment.

Gloss rit.

–Je suis justifié, c'est ma soeur. –Explique t'il. -Quelle est la tienne?

–Eh bien, tu as vu ce qui est passé à Annie dans les jeux, et il n'y a pas si longtemps dans le district dix. Elle n'est pas bien.–Je clarifie avec de la tempérance. Devant cela, il arquait ses sourcils et l'observe avec un mélange de peur et de compassion.

Juste à ce moment-là, les filles semblent remarquer que nous les observons, ou du moins je pense parce que Cashmere se tourne et me pointe du doigt, puis murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille de ma petite amie.

–Génial, elles nous ont remarqué. –Admet Gloss, sarcastique. -Il vaut mieux que nous nous en allions. -Je ris et je l'écoute, me rappelant à quel point ça me convient pas que les caméras m'attrapent en agissant comme un vainqueur amoureux.

Bien qu'en ce moment, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui se concentrent sur moi. Et pas pour rien, nous devrons bientôt retourner au train et aller au Capitole.

J'essaie de ne pas y penser, ce que je devrais faire là-bas, non seulement souligner la folie évidente d'Annie devant le président, mais, peut-être, coucher avec un de mes clients.

Mais quand, inopinément, Gloss me pose une question plus qu'alarmante, mon masque de tranquilité tombe.

–Finnick, probablement cela semble indiscret et presque exagéré mais que ferais-tu si Annie venait à mourir?

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder terrifié. Quoi?

–Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? - Article, essayant de garder mon calme. –A cause de la révolte du dix? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait provoquer. D'habitude, elle n'est pas consciente de ces actes, pendant les crises de folies, moins s'en souvient –Je lui explique. –Et s'il y a quelque chose que j'ai remarqué, vu comment tout le monde l'observe depuis, c'est que ça n'en fait pas un danger. Les fous ne sont admirés par personne.

Le frère de Cashmere secoue la tête.

–C'était en partie à cause de ça, je crois. Mais tu as peut-être raison.– Il clarifie et relâche un soupir, soulagé. –Je pense que tu devrais prévenir Annie, ton équipe semble te chercher pour partir.

Je suis son regard et je vois qu'il a raison. Il est temps de rentrer et de se reposer. Quelque chose dont je pense avoir besoin.

Oubliez tout, y compris cette question aussi importante que terrifiante.

Que ferais-je si je perdais Annie? Pourrais-je me maintenir en vie et me battre? La vérité est que je le ne sais pas.


	10. Chapitre 8: Aveu

**Chapitre 8: Aveu**

* * *

 ** _Annie Cresta_**

Blanc.

La cage où je suis enfermée est blanche. Comme l'était la salle où je me suis réveillée, après mes jeux, incapable de remémorer quoi que ce soit, excepté le sang des tributs sous mes pieds, et ce tremblement de terre.

Celui qui brisa le barrage, m'aidant a m'en-sortir, propulsée par mon avidité de vivre pour revoir Finnick.

La lumière qui me guida dès ce moment-là.

— _Annie, te_ _rappelles_ _-tu de quelque chose de l'arène_ – Je me souviens qu'il m'a demandé et moi, sans comprendre, je lui ai tout raconté. Mon audace de pénétrer le bain de sang, Sean n'allait tuer personne, sauf si c'était vraiment indispensable. C'était son défi au Capitole, mais moi, pour gagner, je devais le faire.

Mais même ainsi, quand je me suis affronté à ce garçon du un, je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Je l'ai donc laissé blessé de gravité et assoiffé de vengeance. Comme moi au dernier jour, quand la tête de Sean roula jusqu'à mes pieds.

Puis je n'ai vu que du rouge intense dans ma tête…

.

Tu as défié le Capitole, _Annie._ –Me précisa-t-il parlant avec beaucoup de modération. – _Ce que tu as crié ce jour-là, en tuant, aurait pu te condamner._

C'est alors que j'ai tout compris, le tremblement, le barrage, c'était trop évident qu'ils voulaient me tuer mais, pourquoi ainsi ? Je suis du district quatre, je savais nager.

– _Je l'ignore._ – Mentit-il. – _En tout cas, ton manque de mémoire nous arrange. Nous pouvons le justifier comme un épisode de démence._

La démence.

Quelque chose de plus qu'une excuse, ma malédiction, qui m'a emmené jusqu'à ce moment :

.

Du cristal. C'est ce qui me sépare du monde extérieur. Un cristal transparent mais résistent qui permet à qui le veule contempler ma souffrance, pendant que j'attends ma sentence. La mort.

Parce que ce que je craignais est arrivé, ils m'ont découvert. Ce n'est pas que ça me surprenne, tôt ou tard ils le feraient. Mais cela n'empêche qu'être ici, pendant que mon petit ami doit accoucher avec ses harpies, sans aucun bénéfice, m'indigne.

Mais pas pour longtemps.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent en voyant Finnick Odait discuter avec les agents qui m'ont en garde à vue. Brisé, désespéré, ne priant qu'à me voir une dernière fois. Ce qu'il obtient.

– _¡Annie!_ –Cria t'il voyant mon état, le résultat des tortures infligés jusqu'au moment que je reconnaisse mes crimes. Des marques rouges, hématomes, brûlures,… – _Je suis si désolé, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te sauver._ – Le voir ainsi me fait sentir coupable par mes actes et pourtant… Ce n'est pas ma faute.

C'est du Capitole, pour m'avoir conduit à la destruction dans l'arène et, plus tard, quand, malgré mon attitude convaincante de vainqueur tourmenté et confuse, ils ont tué mon père. Me brisant à nouveau, cette fois pour toujours.

– _Mais tu peux comme même faire quelque chose._ –Je lui chuchote. – _Il y a un couteau entre mes vêtements, je l'ai pris dans l'assiette de nourriture. Tue-moi avec_.

Finnick me regarde, effrayé.

— _Annie je …_ –Articule, je sais ce qu'il veut dire, qu'il ne peut pas, mais je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase.

– _S'il te plaît !_ – Dis-je, presque en pleurant – _Penses-tu que quelque chose va changer si tu ne le fais pas ? Au contraire, vois-tu comment je suis ? Ce qu'ils me font souffrir ? Ils ne vont pas être doux quand ils me tueront devant le Capitole, comme un exemple de ce que nous ne devrons pas faire. Toi oui._

– _Mais_ _Annie,_ _je_ _ne_ _peux pas vivre sans toi. – Il m'avoue._

– _Je ne te demande pas de le faire. Moi, je ne pourrais pas. De m'avoir eux laissé._ –Je regarde les agents avec haine. – _Je serais déjà suicidée._ – Et je me force à ignorer la douleur de son visage, à m'entendre parler comme ça. – _Mais je ne peux pas, toi tu peux. Tu peux me tuer et te tuer après. Il te suffit juste du courage._

– _Le courage de quoi? Me rendre? Nous rendre les deux face à eux?_ –Répond'il, encore réticent, presque indigné. Je nie avec la tête..

– _De combattre, Finnick,_ _si je meurs, personne ne s'en souciera, je ne suis qu'une fille folle et incontrôlable._ –J'explique. – _Mais si tu le fais, si tu te suicides, ces gens qui t'«aiment» l'assumeront pas du tout bien. Peu importe ce que le président fasse, il ne pourra pas le masquer. Ce ne sera pas un acte de reddition, au contraire ..._

– _Ce serait un acte de rébellion. L'étincelle dont ils ont peut-être besoin pour se réveiller. -_ Il termine ma phrase et ses yeux s'illuminent. C'est à apprécier le ton inaudible que nous utilisons, et notre proximité. S'ils découvrent ce que j'essaie de faire maintenant, ce serait ma perdition.

– _Je sais que ce n'est pas simple à accomplir._ –Je reconnais avec un regard compréhensif. – _Mais je ne peux pas, non plus, penser à une autre solution compte tenu de l'extrême que nous avons atteint. Nous ne pouvons pas effacer le passé._ –Finnick m'observe avec un mélange de peur et de compassion que je ne comprends pas très bien.

– _Est-ce possible!? Tu es vraiment folle._ –Prononce t'il et je hoche la tête, plus qu'embarrassée.

– _Et toi, tu es vraiment amoureux de moi. Nous sommes unis par une ligne semblable, Fin._ –Il n'y a pas de temps entre ça et le croisement de ses lèvres et des miennes. Et moi, malgré ma situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir plus qu'heureuse.

Heureuse de qu'il m'aime autant que moi.

Quand je sens ses mains entre mes habits je sais que j'ai atteint mon objectif.

– _D'accord._ – Me susurra t'il. – _J'essaierais d'être aussi rapide qu'imprévisible._

Et alors, en le voyant trouver l'arme et la brandir, je sens que je ne suis pas la seule à me rendre au rouge, lui aussi ...

Parce que c'est l'unique solution, le meilleur moyen de nous libérer de telle sorte que cela en vaille la peine. Révolutionnant tout.

Quand les agents de la paix découvrent nos intentions il est trop tard...

.

.

Je me réveille dans le train, en route vers le Capitole, surprise par ce qui a conjuré mon esprit. Depuis quand rêve-je de Finnick et moi nous tuant pour nous libérer du Capitole? Oh, oui, dès que Cashmere m'a fait cette question, au district un.

" _¿Que crois-tu qu'il ferait si, malgré sa complète obéisance aux règles, tu venais à mourir?_ "

Et vu que non seulement il est disposé à coucher avec tout le monde au Capitole, pour me garder à ses côtés. Mais aussi de se battre d'une manière encouverte contre eux, et ainsi réussir un jour que nous soyons tous les deux libres d'être ensemble, je crois connaître la réponse.

Finnick Odair est devenu, à la fois, mon sauf-conduit et ma faiblesse devant le Capitole, le président et tous ceux qui menacent notre union.

Et, étant donné sa célébrité, le fait qu'il n'existe aucune forme de le nuire sans provoquer de scandale, cela ne peut que me favoriser.

Il me suffit de convaincre mes ennemis de que j'ai besoin de lui, quelque chose qui, étant donnée l'aide que tout le monde sait qu'il m'a donné pour «surmonter» mes maux, sera tout moins difficile.

Je me recouche avec les souvenirs de ces moments heureux dans mon esprit, quand il s'est présenté chez moi déterminé à m'aider, à ne pas me laisser tomber, à supporter mes visions et souvenirs. Pensant à mon innocence de ces temps, avant de découvrir son tourment et que mes rêves acquièrent un angle inattendu.

Avant que le désir de l'avoir à mes côtés pour toujours s'impose comme un besoin impératif. Me faisant penser qu'à tuer.

Désir qui m'enmenat à des choses impensables, comme les morts de Thalia et de Hannah. Et l'accord avec Cashmere, dans le District Un.

Son aide en échange de que je la laisse approcher Finnick, en ma présence, pour éviter qu'il suspecte car s'il le fait je pourrais avoir des problèmes.

" _Ce n'est pas que je pense qu'il puisse te dénoncer, mais si, pour une raison quelconque, il te sens menacée, qui sait? Rappelle-toi que dans l'arène non seulement il t'a avantagé, à toi et ton partenaire, à tout prix, mais aussi t'a sauvé par la même méthode. Et la seule chose qui l'a sauvé d'être puni pour ça c'est que, jusqu'à présent, tu étais si faible et insignifiante que la personne que tu crains pourrait t'utiliser contre lui_ "

Ceci ne fut qu'une partie des mots qu'il m'avait dit, me faisant comprendre tout d'une manière plus que terrifiante.

Le jeu ne se termine pas quand vous quittez l'arène, il ne fait que commencer.

Mais j'ai un avantage sur son fonctionnement, ma folie. La seule chose qu'ils obtiendront en m'arrachant des êtres chers, autres que Finnick, c'est me rendre plus dangereuse.

La question est, combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'il l'avertissent? Est-ce que ce sera avant ou après qu'ils comprennent que l'autre solution, me tuer, déclencherait une véritable tempête sur le Capitole?

Parce que, comme mon rêve le montre, si je meurs, il vient avec moi. Peu importe comment, je vais l'obtenir.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il sera à moi pour toujours.

.

Quand on m'anonce que nous sommes arrivés au Capitole, ma joie frôle la folie. Joie qui se justifie rien qu'a voir la manière qu'a Finnick Odair de me contempler, après que mon équipe de préparation finisse de me préparer.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe?–Demandes-je. Je porte une robe couleur bleu éléctrique, à demi-manches et jupe souple et vaporeuse, delaquelle le mouvement, combiné avec les arabesques qui la récouvrent créent un effect hypnotique, qui fait penser à une nuit emplie d'étoiles filantes. Mes cheveux ondulés tombent en cascade sur mes épaules, excepté quelques mèches attachés en auréole tressée. Et mon village est récouvret d'un maquillage simple mais notable.

Finnick rit et, profitant du temps qu'il nous reste, m'approche plus que ce qu'il lui est permit et me chuchote à l'oreille.

– Rien, sauf que tu est vraiment magnifique, Annie. –Je sens comme mon visage rougit à l'entendre. Il porte un costume blanc qui combiné avec ses cheveux cuivrés luisants, le fait ressembler à un ange. Mon ange beau et charmant. – Tu n'est pas la seule personne à ne plus pouvoir supporter agir comme si on n'était pas un couple en public.

–Plus que deux ou trois nuits et alors tu seras complètement à moi, au district quatre.–J'ai l'audace de répondre, le faisant me regarder, surpris, avant de continuer à rire. Et nous sortons, pénétrant en plein cœur du Capitole.

Dès que j'entend les cris de ses fans, les mots "complètement à moi" sont dénués de sens et je dois me contrôler pour ne pas l'enlacer de force, comme je l'ai fait à Serenity Ville. Je n'y suis pas autorisée.

Heureusement, les Capitolins me cherchent. Je souris et pose pour eux , heureuse et détendue jusqu'à ce que j'entends ce cri:

– Finnick, mon amour!– Je me retourne, soudainement tendue, pour découvrir mon petit ami saisi par une femme dans la cinquantaine. Gris, c'est comme ça que sont ses yeux, gris comme les nuages d'une nuit orageuse. Décoré d'une peau rose qui me semble si familière comme haineuse.

La peau d'Ellia Novoa. Le sponsor principal de Finnick Odair dans ses jeux.

Et le rouge m'envahi…

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Finnick Odair_**

La joie d'Annie a notre arrivée est autant inattendue comme contagieuse. Elle m'hypnotise, comme sa beauté, me faisant tout oublier d'un coup.

Les problèmes au district dix, l'agitation qui s'est produite depuis lors, y compris ma peur de la perdre. Je connais le président, il n'osera me la prendre sans s'assurer que cela ne m'empêche pas de faire mon boulot au Capitole. C'est un sauve-conduit plus qu'évident. Mon amour pour elle...

Cet amour qui me fait la suivre, presque inconsciemment par le Capitole, ignorant les cris des fans qui implorent pour moi. Posant à côté d'elle comme un fier mentor de son tribut. Jusqu'à ce moment.

Quand Ellia m'attrape de cette manière si tendre comme habituelle en elle. Cette femme âgée était mon sponsor principal dans les jeux et qui m'a donné le trident. Au banquet de la Victoire, elle m'a cherché pour l'avouer. Son amour et le résultat. Mon secours.

Je l'ai remercié autant que possible, comme je l'ai fait avec les félicitations d'autres femmes et hommes. C'est ce que Mags m'a dit de faire, suivre le jeu, sembler heureux même si je ne l'étais pas. Parce que les cauchemars m'ont agressé dès que j'ai quitté les jeux ...

Les cauchemars et avec eux le sentiment de que sortir ne signifiait pas la fin du tourment mais plutôt le début.

Sentiment qui se confirmat quand le president demanda à me parler, pendant ma tournée, me dévoilànt ce qu'il voulait de moi.

La prostitution. Convertir ma beauté que, jusqu'à ce moment avait été ma salvation en une malédiction. Beaucoup de gens me desiraient et je devais les satisfaire.

Ma première acheteuse fut Ellia, une femme arondie mais agréable a qui les jeunes garçon excitaient beaucoup. Elle se montra aimable, douce et délicate, mais, même ainsi, je n'ai pas pu lui correspondre.

Je ne voulais pas et elle, Ellia... L'à compris. Ella acepta mon réfus sans rage, rancune, ni obligations. Elle était si gentille, si innocente, qu'elle ne suspectait pas des consèquences. Moi, oui, mais j'y pouvais rien faire.

Mes parents étaient déjà mort à mon arrivée. Dans mes nuits les plus dures je me rappelle cette arrivée, l'ambiance triste qui m'envahi comme un présage, tout comme la rose blanche qui adornait leurs corps inertes.

Ce fut suffisant pour comprendre, soit j'acceptais les règles, soit je perdais tout. Cashmere, le vainqueur du district un fut mon secours. Elle m'apprit les arts de la séduction et la domination. Son amour me guida et aida face à l'hardeuse corvée que j'avais devant moi. Me faisant sentir que tant qu'elle serait à mes côtés je pourrais le faire. Je pourrais faire quoi que ce soit, juste pour me sentir sain et heureux…

.

Comme je me sens, maintenant, au côtés d'Annie Cresta.

Mon sécond et ultime amour, celui qui me donne la force de continuer à combatre independament de ce que je doive faire pour la proteger.

La raison pour laquelle je me laisse enlacer, à contrecoeur, par Ellia, qui ne garde aucune mauvaise intention excepté la satisfation de son désir de ma personne. Par amour, dit-elle. Mais je doute fort que cela soit vrai.

Non, ayant experimenté l'amour, ce qu'il provoque, du bonheur, independament du prix, et la joie juste par la simple présence de l'autre. Je n'ai jamais été heureux avec Ellia, ni aucune des femmes qui m'achetaient, pas étant obligé a coucher avec elles pour conserver mes êtres chers. Comme mon mentor, Mags, qui dès le moment où elle m'a fait sortir de l'arène fut comme ma seconde mère.

Je ne pouvais pas la perdre,non étant donné son soutien et amour maternel, c'est ce qui m'a aidé a surmonter non seulement la mort de mes parents, mais aussi les sacrifices que je devais réaliser pour survivre, m'éloigner de mes amis et obéir.

–Bonjour Ellia–Je réponds, charmant, retournant l'enlacement. – , on dirait que je t'ai manqué. – Je blague, simulant un bonheur que je ne ressens pas..

–Tous les jours de ma vie!–Répond t'elle heureux et m'embrasse avec passion. Je me force à suivre le jeu, le lui rendre, quand quelque chose nous interrompt. M'éloignant pour se situer entre nous, quelqu'un que je reconnais bien.

–Annie? –Ma petite amie a une expression différente. Presque folle. Les mèches, qui jusqu'à présent étaient attachées par une pince, sont lâches, ce qui lui donne une image aussi belle que terrifiante. Comme la pince que j'ai réussi à arrêter, ses pointes ...

Et pendant un instant, juste un moment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle fera une folie, nous attaquer ... Mais, c'est alors qu'elle voit mes yeux, et retourne à la réalité se limitant à déchirer ma chemise.

– Désolé Odair, je n'ai pas pu résister, tu es si ravissant, même pour une pauvre folle. Elle me chuchote et laisse échapper un rire innocent avant de se perdre dans la foule qui fait maintenant rage entre les photos, tous foux de voir mon torse. Je secoue la tête et rigole, comme si ce n'était rien qu'un jeu, tandis que ma bien-aimée s'enfuit vers le bâtiment des tributs.

–Finnick, Finnick! – Les cris continuent quand je me force à réagir. Ellia m'aide à me lever, me caressant dans le processus. Je lutte contre moi-même pour ne pas m'éloigner, supporter leurs caresses pour que mon image ne se gâte pas. Puis elle regarde la silhouette d'Annie et soupire.

–Cette fille me donne beaucoup de peine.– Dit-elle. –Elle est folle, c'est évident, et pourtant je pense qu'elle t'aime.–Je ris, innocent.

–Tous m'aiment, Ellia. –Je lui explique, amusé, comme si cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Je veux courir après Annie, la pourssuivre et la rassurer. Mais je ne peux pas.

La femme nie de la tête.

– Pas comme elle. –Elle chuchote. –Je voudrais lui parler, peut-être que nous pourrions être amies. Même partager ton amour ... –Je secoue la tête à l'image qui me suggère, alors ça, non, je ne vais pas jouer avec Annie comme ça. Satisfaire des gens pour maintenir ceux que j'aime, c'est quelque chose à quoi j'y suis habitué. Je peux le supporter. Mais je ne vais pas mêler Annie à ça.

–Je ne te le recommande pas. Annie est inestable, qui sait ce qu'elle ferait dans ce type de situation. –Je lui explique avec tempérance. La femme rit.

–Tu veux la protéger. –Me murmure et, pour un instant, je me paralyse à l'idée de qu'elle sache ce qui se passe entre Annie et moi. –Mais c'est quelque chose de bien. De toute façon, c'est ta responsabilité – Constate t'elle, souriant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. –Aller!, cours l'aider. On parlera après. J'ai plein de secrets pour toi!

Secrets, un mot, un signal. Mon paiement ...

C'est pourquoi je garde Ellia à mes côtés, même si je ne l'aime pas, elle est délicate, douce, innocente même, et ça ne la dérange pas de partager ses secrets avec moi. Elle le trouve logique.

Tout le monde trouve logique que je mérite un paiement, un moyen de me faire sentir mieux, avant c'était des bijoux, de l'argent et d'autres objets inutiles. Maintenant, grâce à Sean, notre discussion, ... Son jeu avec moi pour me redonner l'espoir: ce sont secrets. Quelque chose de bien plus précieux qu'un jour me permettra de me soulever et vaincre le Capitole.

.

Quand je suis arrivé au bâtiment, Annie est déjà monté dans notre compartiment. Elle pleure, tremble, et moi, je me souviens du baiser d'Ellia et je me sens horrible.

Je lui ai fait mal, peut-être que c'était pour les caméras, une actuation de plus, mais ça l'a affectée.

–Annie. Je murmure, une main sur son épaule. –Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle ...

–L'aimes-tu? – Elle me demande, sans se retourner, elle parle d'Ellia? Vraiment? Ma copine est-elle vraiment si jalouse? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle nous a t'elle séparé? Je ris, me sentant comme un idiot.

– Comment veux-tu que je le fasse? – Je remets en question à mon tour. - Cette femme, elle ... Tous. Ils ne prennent pas la peine de me connaître. Ils ne veulent que mon corps. Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un comme ça. – J'explique, ce n'est pas un mensonge, je ne pourrais jamais aimer aucun de mes clients. Les tremblements d'Annie se calment et je le prends comme un signe pour la retourner, prendre son visage entre me mains et dire:

– Je n'aime qu'une personne et c'est toi, Annie, comprends-tu? – Elle acquiesce doucement. – Peu importe que j'embrasse d'autres lèvres que les tiens. Je me laisse toucher par d'autres mains que les tiennes. Je le ferai si avec cela je te garde à mes côtés pour toujours. Mon amour, la seule personne qui me rend heureux. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste mais ... – Mes mots meurent dès que je remarque ses lèvres sur les miennes.

– Sois tranquile – Elle dit alors. – Ce n'est pas ta faute, Fin. Je le sais. C'est juste que quand je t'ai vu ... Toi ... Elle ... Je n'ai pas pensé ...– elle reconnaît et enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine. – La plupart des fois j'en suis incapable. Je vois quelque chose qui me fait mal et tout rougit dans mon esprit. Je ne me contrôle pas, Finnick. C'est la vérité, et ne pas t'avoir me rend folle.

Folle. Quelque chose de plus qu'un mot, une réalité, la malédiction de ma copine. Elle réveille mes souvenirs, ce qu'elle a fait à l'arène, son manque de souvenirs, pire encore, les cris qu'elle a lancés dès qu'elle a vu la retransmission de ses jeux. Le Capitole avait silencié la transmission pour que le public n'entende ses insultes. Et pourtant…

.

– _Arrêtez. Ce n'est pas moi ... Je n'aurais pas ... Non!_ –Elle avait crié alors, incapable de le gérer, pour ensuite exploser en cris, supplies, et même coups erratiques. État devant lequel Caesar a dû détenir la retransmission.

A ce moment, la seule chose qui l'arrêta, la consolât. Furent mes bras.

Je l'ai aidée à subsister, alors, puis après, quand elle a perdu le contrôle voyant son père mort, je me fichais qu'elle veule me frapper. Je l'aurais laissé faire. Et puis elle m'a embrassé.

Et tout s'est arrêté.

Comme maintenant.

Et pourtant ce qu'elle a dit:

" _Ne pas t'avoir me rend folle._ "

J'ai peur de ce que ça signifie.

–Ça ne devrait pas, Annie. –Je clarifie, comme je peux, et l'embrasse à nouveau. –Non, quand tu le fais déjà. Tu m'as eu entre tes mains dès le même moment que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Peut-être pas mon corps, mais si mon cœur. Tant que tu subsisteras, je le ferai, peu importe ce que je fasse. Alors essaie de le supporter, d'accord? – Elle me regarde avec hésitation mais hoche la tête. – Essaie de tout supporter, comme je le fais. C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire jusqu'à ce que la bonne étincelle arrive et tout change.

Je murmure le dernier mot à son oreille et elle hoche la tête. Espoir, la seule chose qui me permet de continuer, l'espoir que tout changeras un jour pour que nous pussions tous les deux être heureux.

C'est pourquoi je dois continuer. Me battre. Jusqu'à la fin. Pour elle.

Elle me donne le courage de faire face à tout le monde, le Capitole inclus, peu importe les conséquences. Je ferais quoi que ce soit pour qu'elle reste à mes côtés.

Même affronter sa folie ...


	11. Chapitre 9: L'inévitable

**Chapitre 9: L'inévitable**

* * *

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Rouge, gris, rose, les couleurs s'alternent d'une manière chaotique dans mon esprit, dès que je ferme les yeux. Peu importe combien de fois je me répète les mots de Finnick. Ça ne marche pas.

De la tendresse.

C'est ce que j'ai cru voir dans ses yeux, quand elle l'a enlacé. Cette femme, que je suis fatigué de voir avec lui à la télévision, depuis qu'il a accompli les seize ans. Et même avant, dans sa Tournée de la Victoire, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas si proches.

Cependant, dans ces moments, elle ne m'intéressait pas. Comment pourrait-elle le faire si pendant le Tour il lui a à peine prêté attention? Et puis après, quand Finnick a commencé à s'éloigner de Sean et moi, j'avais moins de raisons de m'inquiéter. Je l'aimais, oui, mais lui non. Maintenant, il le fait.

C'est par cette raison que ça m'a rendu malade qu'il la regarde comme ça, le motif de que je lui ai demandé s'il l'aimait. Je ne le vois pas la haïr, comme il l'a fait avec Thalia ou Hannah et ... Vraiment ... Ça m'énerve.

Et ce baiser fut la dernière paille!, comment cette foutue malade ose t'elle? Il n'y a que moi, qui puisse l'embrasser comme ça!

Je veux la tuer.

Je veux toutes les tuer.

Et, en même temps, ce n'est pas que je puisse le faire, pas en pleine Tournée de la Victoire, avec tous ces ridicules Capitolins après moi. Ceci n'est pas un district, je ne peux pas créer un autre chaos.

Je ne peux pas m'exposer plus de que ce que je suis exposée, si je veux remplir mon rôle. Me montrer digne de confiance devant le Capitole et, peut-être, accompagner Finnick lors d'une de ses "visites" au Capitole. Ce serait le scénario idéal pour tuer quelques rivales de plus.

Mon entrée au Capitole n'a été qu'un manque temporaire de contrôle. Mais à la fin j'ai su le gérer et avec ce que Finnick m'a dit.

" _Tu m'as eu entre les mains dès le même moment que je suis tombé amoureux de toi_ "

" _Tant que tu subsistes, je le ferai."_

Je suis sûre que lui dire la vérité ne fut pas si mauvais. S'il pense que je n'ai pas encore perdu le contrôle, que je peux le «supporter», comme il a dit. Ça m'arrange.

Je dois apprendre à me contrôler, créer un rôle et le suivre. Ne pas avoir de réactions impulsives. Je suis peut-être folle, mais si je leur montre que ma folie ne m'affecte qu'au niveau où ils me touchent, comme ils le font avec lui, peut-être qu'ils seront indulgents avec moi. Jusqu'à présent, ils m'ont bien traité.

.

Et avec ces pensées, les couleurs de mon rêve deviennent plus nettes et plus fermes. Elles forment une scène que je connais très bien. Mon arène.

Mais juste au moment où je crains que ce soit un autre rêve sombre, que je verrai des hommages me tuer, d'autres couleurs trop familières se manifestent.

Celles d'Ellia Novoa.

– _Tu n'aurais pas dû le serrer dans ses bras comme ça, moins encore l'embrasser; et déjà croire en son amour ..._ –Je secoue la tête, pas du tout contente. Dans mes mains repose l'épée que je voulais utiliser pendant les jeux. Bien qu'à la fin j'ai fini par utiliser quelque chose de pire. Elle me regarde effrayée. Elle semble vraiment faible, ainsi, elle courir et je suis sur le point de la suivre, quand mes yeux voient une chevelure rougeâtre que je connais très bien. Celle de Sean

Il est accroupit devant le radeau qui s'est brisé pendant mes jeux, l'étudiant avec la même expression que je l'ai vu étudier cette carte du bâtiment de la justice, quand il a décidé que soit il faisait quelque chose contre le Capitole, soit il deviendrait vraiment fou. Et je ne méritais pas de ça.

Non, étant donné qu'il était devenu mon seul soutien depuis que Finnick avait décidé de nous abandonner. De la même façon que moi j'étais le sien, dès la mort de Giannira.

La seule personne, à part ses parents, devant laquelle il s'est permis d'être faible. Parce qu'il savait que je ne le jugerais pas.

– _Que fais-tu?_ –Je m'informe curieusement, debout à côté de lui. Il sourit mystérieusement.

– _Chercher la faille. Tous les systèmes en ont une, t'en rappelles-tu?_ – J'acquiesçai, attentive, ça faisait du bien de le voir sans me souvenir de sa tête roulant devant mes yeux. Même si ce n'était que dans un rêve.

– _Et pourquoi en as-tu besoin? Veux-tu m'aider avec elle? Ça ne ressemble pas du tout, sais-tu?_ – _Sean rigole._

– _Annie. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que depuis que Giannira est morte, ma compassion pour ces personnes a disparu._ –Répond t'il.– _Et puis, je ne suis qu'une création de ta tête. Alors utilise-moi._ –Il a raison, il est déjà mort. C'est juste ma tête qui me joue des tours, comme elle le fait toujours dès ma sortie de l'arène.

– _Et pourquoi penses-tu que je devrais utiliser le barrage? Ne serait-il pas plus facile de la tuer avec ça?_

Je pointe l'épée, hautaine, et lui ne fait que sourire sinistrement.

– _Parce que tu veux rentrer à la maison - Il me murmure à l'oreille et, avant que son image ne s'efface, je vois qu'il a montré un tronc qui, coupé de la bonne manière, pourrait faire_ tout _s'effondrer. Et je sais nager._.

Mais pas elle.

Et dans la seconde qu'il me faut pour décider, je remarque que, encore une fois, il a raison.

Je dois rentrer à la maison. Je ne suis dans cette ville que depuis quelques heures et j'ai eu déjà une crise de folie. Si je continue comme ça, je finirai par causer un désastre.

Et si je le fais, personne ne me garantit que les agents de la paix me permettent de tuer Finnick, avant qu'ils m'attrapent et m'exécutent.

Mais les agents de la paix ne sont pas dans mon rêve. Seulement Ellia et moi-même.

Et autant que je sache, la mort par noyade est des pire que je connaisse.

–Tout cela est pour toi, Finnick –Je me répète, déterminé, et d'un coup je retire le faible tronc du barrage, laissant pour la première fois le bleu m'envelopper et m'aider, au lieu de me faire du mal.

Et quand je me mets à nager, mieux encore, je vois qu'Ellia ne le fait pas. Qu'elle succombe et coule désespérée, d'une manière simple et bonnement exquise, j'ai envie de rire.

Parce que je sais que, enfin, j'ai surmonté tout, y compris les traumatismes de l'àrenne.

Et tout a été grâce à lui.

Finnick.

.

C'est ce qui me fait lui diriger le plus doux de mes sourires, quand il me réveille, au lieu d'être emportée par la pensée de ce qu'il a fait, pendant que je dormais.

–Sais-tu? –Me dit-il, intrigué. -C'est la première fois que je te vois te réveiller si heureuse. De quoi as-tu rêvé?– Je baisse la tête, embarrassée, je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai rêvé de tuer. Non après notre dernière conversation, alors je mens.

–Je rêvais de la mer. J'aimerais rentrer chez moi, Finnick. –Mes mains tremblent, légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il les retienne fermement.

– Bientôt nous le ferons, ne t'inquiète pas.–Dit-il, alors. –Il ne reste que l'entretien devant Caesar et la fête au Capitole. –J'acquiesce, encore taciturne, je ne sais pas si je peux supporter plus de fêtes à moins que ...

–Finnick ... –J'hésite. –Peux-tu rester auprès de moi là-bas? Peux tu m'aider? Je ... –Et, comme l'autre fois, je me tire sur lui, cachant mon visage. –Je ne vais pas du tout bien, Fin. Je suis si tendue que j'ai l'impression que je ferais un désastre, si je reste seule entre les cris et les lumières.

Et ça marche, rien qu'a m'entendre mon petit ami frémit, m'attrapant comme si j'étais quelque chose de fragile, avant de dire ...

–C'est d'accord. Je ferai de mon mieux pour rester auprès de toi, Annie.

Et avec ces mots j'acquis le courage de continuer, ses mots et le souvenir de mon rêve avec Sean.

Il y a quatre ans, mon meilleur ami a commencé à défier les règles, à renverser les plans du Capitole d'une manière de plus en plus évidente. Cherchant un moyen de qu'on se souvienne de lui, même s'il meurt. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il le faisait, comment il survivait jusqu'au jour où, lassée de le voir en danger, je lui ai demandé de me laisser l'aider. Sean, au début, était hésitant, il ne voulais pas que je finisse blessée. Non étant donné que j'étais la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber dans la folie. Mais, à la fin, il a cédé parce qu'il avait besoin de moi.

Il nécessitait ma captation presque parfaite des émotions, mon empathie qui lui permettait de voir les points faibles des autres et ainsi les utiliser à son avantage.

Comme le fait Capitole.

Et le point faible de Finnick Odair, c'est moi.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

Avoir Annie qui frissonne dans mes bras est plus de ce que je puisse supporter. Ça me démuni. Elle est si forte et fragile en même temps... Elle est capable d'exploser par la plus petite blessure, détruire tout en une seconde, comme elle l'a fait à la l'arène.

Je ne peux pas le permettre.

Je pourrais la perdre si c'est le cas.

Et si je le fais, j'ignore ce que je serait capable de faire.

Donc, comme la première fois que je suis allé au Capitole, j'ai décidé de rester avec elle, de la guider autant que possible pour qu'elle survive.

.

À l'interview, Caesar l'interroge sur l'avenir, ce qu'elle veut faire maintenant. Elle dit qu'elle veut rentrer chez elle et le Capitole est attendrit.

–Adorable, n'est-ce pas?–Caesar demande au public qui répond par un cri.–Simple et bonnement adorable. –Annie sourit timidement, s'accrochant à ma présence pour subsister. –Je dois te féliciter, Finnick, tu as fait du bon boulot avec elle!–Je rigole, très heureux.

– Eh bien, tu sais bien, Caesar, que les femmes sont ma spécialité. –Je présume, passant ma main dans mes cheveux, joyeux. –Annie a eu beaucoup de descentes et remontées, mais je pense que, maintenant, elle va bien.

–Alors, on pourra la voir plus souvent au Capitole?–La question me met sous tension, craignant que malgré tout ils veulent d'elle. Mais ma copine prends le devant en répondant quelque chose qui me surprend beaucoup.

– Eh bien, je suppose que cela dépendra de la façon dont ils me traitent. Comment ils approchent ... Je veux dire... Je ne souhaite aucun mal à personne mais de temps en temps j'ai encore du mal à me rappeler que je ne suis plus dans l'arène. Et quand je ne le fais pas ... Eh bien ... –Annie frémit, incapable de continuer, me regardant en besoin d'aide.

– Elle pourrait être plus qu'imprévisible. –Je complète pour elle, en attrapant le micro. –J'ai moi-même été témoin de cela, lorsque nous avons appris la mort de son père. La façon dont elle s'est déchaînée, tout cassant, et la façon dont elle a attaqué... –Je me rappelle encore de ses cris, ses mouvements erratiques jusqu'à ce que je réussisse la freiner. Sans m'importer qu'elle puisse me frapper, comme elle avait fait avec sa mère, je l'aurais laissé faire. –Depuis, l'approcher est comme une épée à double tranchant. Tu ne sais jamais comment elle pourrait répondre.

J'aurais dû rester avec elle depuis ce jour. Ne pas la laisser seule, deviner qu'elle se laisserait tomber, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Pas avant d'avoir découvert qu'elle avait mis à la porte sa mère, et tous ses amis, et n'attendait que la mort.

Alors j'ai réagi.

Juste comme je réagis maintenant, pour elle.

La personne qui compte le plus pour moi dans le monde.

– Je comprends. – Parvient à articuler Caesar, récupérant le fil.– Dommage, mes amis, avoir une fille comme elle, au Capitole, serait adorable!–Exclame t'il et le public crie. Le présentateur continue de poser des questions à Annie, dont les réponses me laissent à la fois surpris et ému. Elle veut être mentor, aider autant que possible, même visiter le Capitole avec moi, son meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami...

Un mensonge plus qu'évident, mais la vérité est quelque chose qui pourrait tout sauf nous aider.

Elle ne veut que m'aider.

Comme elle l'a fait en se présentant volontaire. Chercher un moyen de m'approcher, pour m'aider et me réconforter. Devenant ainsi mon secours personnel, et ce que j'avais besoin pour continuer.

Et moi, bien que je sache que l'emmener au Capitole serait plus que risqué, mettre sa maîtrise de soi à l'épreuve,... Le faire ne me dérangerait pas. Ça me permettrait de la voir plus.

.

C'est l'idée qui me domine pendant ma dernière platique avec le président, mes explications sur ce qui s'est passé dans le dix, et le fait que rien de ce que j'ai dit était un mensonge. Annie est incontrôlable, imprévisible ...

– Je comprends. Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux, peut-être, la laisser tel quel est. Avoir un séducteur au lieu de deux. Parce que tu n'abandonneras jamais tes fans, n'est-ce pas? – Rien qu'en voyant son sourire ironique, je sais que ce n'est pas une question, alors j'acquiesce automatiquement. Et je suis sur le point de rentrer à la fête quand il me murmure quelque chose de nouveau:

– C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois tombé amoureux de cette fille. Elle pourrait te détruire de mille manières possibles.– Je lève un sourcil, de quoi parle-t'il? C'est lui qui me détruit en me vendant, pas, Annie, elle fait le contraire.

Elle me reconstruit, elle me garde à flot. Elle le fait toujours.

À partir de ce moment, rentrer à la fête devient urgent. Aider Annie, la soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils la laissent partir et rentrer à la maison avec moi.

Dans le district quatre, nous recevons quelques cris euphoriques, ceux des rares qui s'attendent à voir la Annie d'avant les jeux. Elle essaie de l'être, et y répondre avec douceur, pendant que nous rentrons chez nous. À sa maison dans le village des vainqueurs pour se préparer à la fête du maire, quand, tout à coup, son regard se fige.

.

–Annie?–Je demande, elle est absente. C'est comme si elle était assiégée par une atmosphère familière, la même atmosphère qui m'a traversé quand, après le retour de la tournée, j'ai vu que mes parents ne m'attendaient pas chez-moi.

Cette triste et angoissante atmosphère et cet odeur...

L'odeur du sang...

Le même sang que ma petite amie regarde maintenant, l'emmenant vers une personne aussi familière qu'évidente.

– Maman? –Demande Annie, surprise, impressionné et, surtout, paralysée. Elle ne fait qu'observer comment la femme qui lui a donné vie repose dans une mare de sang, avec une blessure presque identique à celle que, j'ai entendu dire dire, que présentait Thalia ...

Et puis quand Annie crie, se déchaîne au point de tout casser dans la pièce, en pleurant et se culpabilisant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape l'objet plus pointu qu'elle trouve, un morceau d'une décoration brisée, une boule de cristal, je comprends ce que le président voulait me dire.

Parce que la voir devenir folle, détruire des choses, délirer, ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Mais ce qu'elle fait maintenant, essayer de se suicider devant mes yeux, oui.

Et je ne peux pas le permettre. Je ne peux pas la perdre, qu'importe le moyen.

Donc, encore une fois, je réagis, pour elle, sa vie, je lui détient les mains avant que l'irrémédiable arrive.

– ¡Laisse moi! –Me supplie t'elle, brisée. –Tout est de ma faute. Je te condamne, tant que suis en vie. Tout irait mieux si je mourrais. Alors, tu ne sentirais pas l'obligation de coucher avec toutes ces personnes, pour me maintenir à tes côtés.

 _Tu ne sentirais pas l'obligation de coucher avec toutes ces personnes, pour me maintenir à tes côtés_...

Ces mots me transpercent comme un poignard. Me détruisant de l'intérieur et, par un moment, j'ai l'impression de tomber.

– Annie je...–J'article essayant de la forcer a jeter son arme. –Je ne peux pas. Si tu n'y est pas, que reste-t-il de moi? Peut-être que tu es la raison pour laquelle je les obéis, toujours. Mais tu es aussi la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours là, vivant, en train de me battre. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu ne peux pas partir, comprends-tu?–Elle me regarde et hoche la tête. –Tu peux te réfugier dans ton esprit autant de fois que tu le veules, sombrer à la folie, ... N'importe quelle chose, tant qu'elle te garde en vie. Mais, définitivement, tu ne peux pas me quitter ainsi. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Annie me regarde aussi douteuse que déterminée, il y a une lueur différente dans ses yeux. Une lueur que je ne finis pas de comprendre. C'est comme si le dernier morceau de lucidité qui s'y trouvait venait de briser.

–Alors je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire, pour être près de toi, Finnick. Pour toujours. –Et dans un instant elle se jette dans mes bras, me soutenant comme si, par ce simple fait, elle pourrait me préserver. –Peu importe le prix.

 _Peu importe le prix..._

C'est ce qui aurait dû soulever mes soupçons, son serment. Mais la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser est que la meilleure façon de la garder en vie est d'être avec elle pour toujours.

Mais, ce n'est pas que je puisse rejeter mes amants à nouveau, cette option m'a été refusée dès que je suis tombée amoureux d'elle. Depuis que je l'ai sauvée ... Elle est mon seul point faible. La seule personne qui peut me détruire et me reconstruire à volonté en une seule attaque, un suicide et tout sera fini plus tôt que tard. Maintenant je le sais.

Je sais qu'au moment de sa mort, je ne tarderais pas à la suivre.

Et, effrayant que cela puisse paraître, l'idée ne me cause pas de douleur.

La mort avec elle me semble une liberté aussi bonne que celle que les rebelles m'avaient promise, si je suivais leurs plans.

Et pourtant, c'est tellement égoïste ... Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas tout abandonner d'un coup. Ce n'est pas ce que Sean voudrait de moi. Non, certainement, non.

Il voudrait que je me batte, pour lui, Annie, et tous les enfants qui ont souffert ou péri par les jeux et ceux qui le feront encore si Annie et moi quittons ce monde.

Et après tout ce qui est arrivé. Tout ce qu'il a souffert depuis que l'ai abandonné, à lui et Annie, pour sauver leur vie. Croyant naïvement qu'on ne les toucherait pas ainsi, je sens que je le lui dois.

C'est pour cela que, quand Annie vient chez moi, me demandant quelque chose d'imprévu, m'accompagner la prochaine fois que je vais au Capitole. La laisser m'aider à sa manière, je n'hésite pas à accepter.

Je n'hésite pas à tout changer.

Comme j'ai tout changé en la sortant des Soixante-Dixièmes Jeux de la Faim. J'ai déchaîné l'inévitable.

Sa folie et ma perdition.


End file.
